


Who Said I Was An Angel

by princesaadriella



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Namjoon | RM, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Baby Boy Min Yoongi, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Developing Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Jealous Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Love, M/M, Magic, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Romance, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guadian angel au, hopemin - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, sweet min yoongi, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesaadriella/pseuds/princesaadriella
Summary: Guardian angels are not allowed to fall in love with their innocents. It is the most important rule of them all and Min Yoongi is known to follow the rules.However, when the grumpiest guardian angel of them all gets assigned to his new charge, he doesn't expect the boy to be the silliest, most annoying, accident prone person in the entire universe. Seriously, Kim Taehyung does not atallhave his life in order. But, the real problem? Death is meant to claim the boy's life, and there is no stopping Death.Also, Kim Taehyung just so happens to be the most beautiful person on the face of the planet, and that’s thebiggestproblem of them all.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This one is pretty much done. Just posting what I already have but, I hope you like it! Please enjoy and share your thoughts with me! ♡
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)  
> [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)  
> [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)   
>  [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Yoongi sat on top of his cloud, his mint blue wings flitting gracefully behind him as he called on his ability to focus on his innocent.

Their assignments had come in when their charges were born and of course, Yoongi's third charge had to be the clumsiest, most annoying boy in the history of the planet. You see, Yoongi thought the boy would have grown out of his foolishness by now but frankly, he was incorrect. 

It was quite simple, Guardian Angels are assigned to an innocent from birth, and they stay with them until the day they die of either natural causes, or if its simply their time to go.

Yoongi's innocent?

 

 

Kim Taehyung.

Daegu born.

21 years of age. 

Senior Visual arts student at Kyung Hee Arts University in Seoul, South Korea.

Works part-time as a barista at a local coffee shop. 

Dreams to be a professional photographer.

 

The problem?

The kid seems to almost kill himself on a daily basis. Just yesterday, he was organizing the cabinets of his dorm on a rickety ladder when he lost his balance and fell head first to the floor. He would have broken his neck if Yoongi hadn't pushed the couch just a few feet forward, breaking the fall. The kid was annoying to say the least, and a huge pain in Yoongi's side. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yoongi exclaims before conjuring a biker to cross in front of Taehyung and crash into him before he fell into the middle of the road. The boy had managed to trip on the corner of the sidewalk and into oncoming traffic, almost getting hit and killed by a truck. Yoongi rolls his eyes. Taehyung _never_ sets his alarm correctly, leaving Yoongi to have to magically set it for him. He must have forgotten, and a late Taehyung, is a clumsy Taehyung, _especially_ when he's rushing to class. 

"You alright hyung?" He can hear one of his best friends and fellow angels ask. 

"Honorifics? Really Joon? We're guardians. There's no need for that." Yoongi says. Namjoon shrugs with a dimpled smile. 

"It's a habit! Being on earth for so long has me adapting to their customs, and you know we were born there before we became... you know. Old habits die hard hyung." Yoongi rolls his eyes once more at Namjoon's antics. In certain situations, angels were allowed to go down to earth and visit their charge personally. Yoongi has played the role childhood friend, personal assistant, fast food worker, you name it, all for the sake of protecting their innocent. As of right now, Namjoon is working as one of his charge's agents: Kim Seokjin.

Yoongi looks down, a clear vision of his innocent finally making it to class safely. Yoongi gives a sigh of relief. 

"Your charge?" Namjoon asks. Yoongi simply nods. 

"He manages to get killed almost every ten seconds! I can't handle him for much longer. At this rate, he'll die before he's even had his first _real_ relationship!" Yoongi exclaims. Namjoon raises a brow, his fiery red wings quirking up in curiosity.

"He's never had a partner?" Yoongi shrugs. 

"Well... there was this girl, Soomi but, he never had the chance to confess his feelings. She moved away before he got the chance." Namjoon's red wings droop.

"That's... sad." 

"Yeah. Then there was this boy named Hyungsik. They met when Taehyung's first year of college. They hit it off right away but, Taehyung caught him cheating with someone else." Namjoon hisses through his teeth. 

"That's _rough_." He whispers. Yoongi sighs. "Who is he meant to fall in love with?" Namjoon asks. Yoongi conjures up his timeline.  

 

  
Park Bogum

 

"A man by the name of... Park Bogum? They'll meet when Taehyung graduates and gets his first real photography gig. The man is an actor and Taehyung takes his headshots. That's how they meet. Now, your innocent? How are they?" Yoongi asks. Namjoon doesn't say anything, he just smiles so bright that his face almost splits in two, his dimples deeper than they had ever been before. "Joon?" Namjoon exhales deeply. 

"He's good. His self confidence is through the roof, but... I mean, he has the looks to back it up! He's very nice. He's actually a famous model. Kim Seokjin. Have you heard of him?" Yoongi just shakes his head. 

"You sound very fond... _too_ fond if you ask me." Yoongi grumbles. Namjoon just chuckles with a casual roll of his beautiful, golden orbs.

"Relax hyung. Jin is a good charge. He's safe, he's responsible, _and_... he's taken. Even if I thought of him a certain way, which I do not, it would never happen."

"You don't sound too happy about that." 

"Hyung, pay attention to your own charge and quit bothering me!" Namjoon says while laughing before pulling up a vision of his innocent. Seokjin was currently in the middle of a photoshoot.

"Hello friends!" Yoongi and Namjoon both have distinct reactions to the new voice. Yoongi groans, while on the other hand, Namjoon just smiles and adjusts the silver frames on his face.

"Hello Hoseok!"

"Hi Seok..."

"How are things?" One of the brightest, happiest angels asks. His green wings dance behind him with the glee. Yoongi rests his face in his hands, watching Taehyung as he works on his project with his partner. He feels Hoseok behind him, staring at his vision circle. 

"Woah, Yoongi! Your innocent is talking to _my_ innocent!" Yoongi's brows furrow, his mint blue wings twitching. 

"Who?"

"You see the adorable boy with the orange hair? That's my charge! His name is Jimin. Isn't he so cute?! Just look at his squishy cheeks!"

"Hoseok you don't have to shout, I'm right here." Yoongi mumbles with irritation. 

"Sorry." Hoseok says sheepishly before sitting next Namjoon and conjuring his own vision circle so that he can keep a close eye on Jimin. 

"So your charge is Park Jimin? Taehyung's best friend?" Yoongi asks. 

"Yep! I'm also his dance teacher." Hoseok says, emerald green wings still moving to some unheard rhythm. Namjoon raises a brow.

"His dance teacher?"

"Yeah. Jimin almost got mugged on his way home one night after dance class. I had to make his actual dance teacher get offered a better position so that I could replace him. Jimin is a little ball of fire when he's angry but, sometimes that's not enough. He's so small, and cute! He needs a little extra help." Hoseok says before conjuring up Jimin's homework in his book bag that he accidentally left at home.

"Your charge is very sweet Yoongi. Whenever Jimin is feeling down, one call from his Tae Tae and he feels all better." 

 _"Tae Tae?"_ Yoongi scoffs. "I'm disgusted." 

"Oh hush hyung, their friendship seems very sweet. Your charges are good for each other." Says Namjoon, all intelligent-like and Yoongi is officially pissed off because he hates when Namjoon adds his two cents. He just wants to look over his innocent in peace. 

"Have you met Taehyung in person yet?" Hoseok asks. Yoongi shakes his head. 

"No. The kid almost kills himself on the daily. It's easier to help him from up here. Besides, you know the rules, you're not supposed to get too comfortable with your innocents and you two, seem to be very close to breaking that rule." Namjoon just shakes his head with a sad smile while Hoseok simply shrugs. 

Yoongi sighs, watching Taehyung accidentally break his pencil for the hundredth time. 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

"Jimin! How can you drink that stuff? No matter how much caramel or sugar you put in it, it still tastes like crap." Taehyung mutters. Jimin just chuckles, drinking his caramel Frappuccino.

"Oh shut up Tae. This is literally so sweet, you're just a sugar junkie. You come here and order a caramel hot chocolate with _extra_ caramel might I add." Taehyung just rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his _delicious_ hot cocoa. "You're coming with me to dance class tonight right? I really want you to meet Hobi. He's the nicest dance teacher I've ever had. He's also _amazing_ , seriously, the best dancer I've ever seen." 

"Then you must not have seen yourself dance because Chim, _you_ are an amazing dancer if I've ever seen one." Jimin just giggles and blushes at the compliment. 

"So, you're coming?" Jimin asks, hope in his eyes. Taehyung sighs. 

"I can't. I have to finish this vision board for photography class. I'm sorry Chim." Jimin just purses his lips. 

"It's okay... maybe next time?" Taehyung smiles and nods.

"Yeah, next time." 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

Taehyung makes his way back to the dorm rather quickly. Him and Jimin's dorms are right on the outskirts of campus and not in the nicest of areas, specially at this time of night. Not to mention that there are a few guys that look awfully suspicious hanging around their building. Taehyung is almost there when his foot catches onto something rough against the concrete. He falls, his bag flying ahead of him. He groans as he picks himself up hastily, making to grab his book bag suddenly, someone grabs it for him.

"You looking for this?" A man says. Taehyung looks up, throat already thick with an oily coat of fear. 

"Um..." The man is gruff and twice Taehyung's size. He has a tattoo on his neck and a few smaller ones on his face. Taehyung gulps. He has never been one to judge someone based on how they look but, he can't ignore the sharp feeling in his gut, telling him that something is not right here. He gulps, his stomach queasy. He reaches for the bag. "Thank y-you-"

"Uh uh, come here if you want it so bad." Taehyung looks up behind the man to see a few other men approaching them. Taehyung fiddles with his sleeves nervously as the men get closer. 

"If you want money, I can give it to you I just-"

"I don't want your money kid. Just come here." Taehyung finds that he doesn't really have a choice. His laptop, textbooks, journals, his _camera_ , everything that he needs is in that bag. Just as Taehyung makes a grab for the bag, one of the men yanks his sleeve roughly, shoving his face into the wall of a nearby alley and holding him there. The man pulls out a knife and presses it to his cheek. "If you scream, I won't hesitate to slit your throat, you hear me?" Taehyung is too paralyzed by fear to speak. The man tightens his grip on Taehyung's throat, shoving his face his face into the brick wall with a sickening crunch. "I said, _do you hear me?_ " The man emphasizes every word as if it is his last. Taehyung whimpers.

"Y-Yes." One of the other men is laughing, reaching for his belt buckle. Taehyung's blood freezes cold.

_No, no, no, no._

"P-Please, please don't do this, I'll give you anything you w-want-" The men cut him off by laughing boisterously. Hot tears squeeze themselves from Taehyung's eyes, his heart pounding so fast he can hear it in his ear drums. He prays that somebody, _anybody_ stops these men from hurting him. 

One of the men is already touching the bare skin of his stomach beneath his shirt. Taehyung yelps, the man's hands rough and cold. "Be still, will you?" One of them says. The one holding the knife is still pressing to his cheek. The icy blade presses down further into his face, causing a crimson droplet of blood to seep from his honey kissed skin. 

His phone is removed from his pockets, along with his wallet as the men grope him.

This is it, this is how he goes. These men will have their way with him and when they're done, they'll probably kill him to keep him silent. 

Taehyung quietly weeps, all of his hope shattering into pieces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)   
>  [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who left kudos and commented! It really means so much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)   
>  [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Yoongi's icy blue wings twitched violently with anger upon seeing the scene before him. Things were fine, that is, until Taehyung caught the attention of the thugs standing near his dorm. He was almost to safety.

If only he hadn't tripped...

Yoongi gritted his teeth, searching the area to see if he could find any bystanders that he could control in order to save Taehyung. Not only was it to no avail but, the options of anyone else being able to do something was slim to none. A phone call to the police wouldn't help him in time, and one bystander against four was not a winning bet. These men were smart, scoping out the surrounding area to make sure they were alone before trying to hurt someone as innocent as Taehyung. 

Yoongi bit his lip. What was he to do? He of course couldn't let these men abuse Taehyung like this. Even if he didn't kill him in the end, his innocent will have to live with the memory of being violated in such a traumatic way. A scar that would _never_ heal. Yoongi can hear Taehyung's cries clearly as if the young man was right by his own ears. Yoongi's heart began to hurt. 

Taehyung never cried. It just wasn't him. 

Yoongi inhaled sharply before orbing to the alleyway.

He hid his wings in the process of becoming his human form, changing his clothing to something more normal and earthly, rather than the pearl white blouse and flowy pants that most guardians wore. 

In his white hoodie, jeans, and a pair of sneakers, along with his minty blue hair the same color of his wings (since these annoying humans have a flare for colorful hair), he peeked around the corner of the alleyway. The men not having noticed his presence, he cleared his throat. It was now or never.

"HEY!" Yoongi screamed, alerting the thugs. "Leave him alone!" The man that had Taehyung pinned to the wall remained still, not letting the young man go, while the other three advanced. 

"Who the fuck are _you?"_ One of the men spat. Yoongi simply snorted before one of them grabbed him by the arm. Yoongi immediately twisted the limb in a way that the man didn't expect. He kicked him in the groin, _hard_. While the man was bent over in pain, Yoongi punched another man square in the jaw, who was just staring at the scene in shock as it unfolded. The last man of the three was sent away with the way of Yoongi's hand, calling on his angelic ability. The man holding Taehyung turned to see his three comrades on the ground of the alleyway. 

"Hey!" He yelled out before abandoning Taehyung and running towards Yoongi with the knife. Yoongi simply sighed, bored before flicking a bit of his angel dust into the man's direction, making him pass out before he was able to plunge the knife directly into Yoongi. He sprinkled his angel dust onto all of the men, knocking them out cold and finishing the job. He turned his attention to Taehyung. 

The young man or rather, the _boy_ , was sniffling, trying to readjust his clothes and pick up all of his discarded items. Yoongi ran toward him.

"Are you alright?" Yoongi asks before picking up Taehyung's phone and wallet. He grabs the boy's bag before shoving his things inside. Taehyung just sniffles once more before nodding, looking utterly defeated and broken. Yoongi is so used to seeing his charge all smiley and happy that his chest is physically pained from seeing him so... _distraught_. "Can you stand?" Yoongi asks. Taehyung nods weakly before propping a hand on the brick wall to help him. Unfortunately, his legs are shaking so violently that he falls. _"Woah!"_

Yoongi shoots himself forward, catching Taehyung before his body is able to hit the ground. Yoongi wraps an arm around him, hoisting the young man up and clutching him close. Taehyung is trembling so bad that he's forcing Yoongi to shake as well beneath his weight. His chin is hooked over Yoongi's shoulder as he speaks.

"I'm so s-sorry..." Taehyung cries. Yoongi doesn't know what to say. He just holds the boy closer.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Those... _assholes_ were the ones that tried to hurt you."Taehyung lifts his head up and Yoongi is immediately caught in his gaze. Yoongi has seen Taehyung from afar. He knows that his eyes are brown, and that his smile is that of a box, but he's never seen his innocent _this_ close up before. 

Taehyung's eyes are a sea of chocolate amidst a galaxy of stars. His eyes shine so bright, despite just having been attacked. His lips are thin and pink and his skin is tan and glowing, even in the black of night and despite the tiny, red line of blood on his face from the knife that was held to his cheek. Yoongi grimaces at the obstruction of such...

He doesn't really know what to call it.

Taehyung smiles shakily. "Thank you... if you hadn't come when you did..." He trails off, afraid to finish the sentence. Yoongi helps him to stand and puts Taehyung's bag on his own shoulders so that the young man doesn't have to carry it. 

"Don't worry about it. Here, let's get you to your dorm." Taehyung nods, his legs still wobbly as Yoongi places an arm around him to steady him. They make it to Taehyung's dorm with no trouble whatsoever. Yoongi hands Taehyung back the bag and is about to leave when Taehyung calls out to him. 

"Um... I'm sorry but, um, I never told you this was my room. How did you know?" Yoongi mentally curses himself for being so stupid.

"Uh... well, I'm a student here. I live here and... yeah. I just know that this one is yours." Yoongi lies. Taehyung smiles a bit before taking the keys from his bag. His hand is still shaking, his brain reeling from the attack. Yoongi gently takes the keys from him gently before unlocking the door. Taehyung laughs sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I'm not... this uncoordinated." Yoongi has to hold back his own snort.

_Sure you aren't._

"It's okay. I understand. You must still be a bit freaked out." Yoongi says. Taehyung nods before gesturing inside. 

"Um... do you want to come inside for a moment?" Yoongi shakes his head. 

"No it's okay." 

"I just, I feel bad I didn't... I don't know. I feel like I should give you something. Things could have gotten really bad if it weren't for you." Yoongi offers Taehyung the biggest smile he can muster at this point. It's pitifully small. 

"You're really fine. Don't worry about it." Taehyung nods, still unconvinced.

"Can I have your name? I haven't seen you around here before, even though we live in the same building. Are you a transfer?" Yoongi just nods because he's not super invested in the conversation. 

"Uh, Yoongi. Min Yoongi." Taehyung smiles.

"Yoongi... it's nice to meet you Yoongi-ssi. My name is Kim Taehyung." Yoongi presses his lips into a thin line.

"Nice to meet you." 

"What's your major?" Yoongi clenches his jaw. He hates that his innocent is so ridiculously friendly. 

What the hell could his major be? He doesn't really like to do anything besides eat and sleep, even though angels do both purely for enjoyment and not because they have to. He does like music though. He has a grand piano in his little corner of the sky that he plays sometimes. He doesn't really like a lot of the music on earth. So much of it sounds the same nowadays. He doesn't really consider himself a singer either but, Namjoon and Hoseok have both told him that he has a nice voice. But, music was something that people could major in and dedicate their lives to, right? 

"Music." He answers plainly. Taehyung beams at him, his smile big and boxy. It makes Yoongi's heart twinge. The smile is so annoying. There is no reason for it to be so wide like that. 

"That's so cool! I major in visual arts with a minor in photography." Yoongi doesn't really remember asking him what his major was but, whatever. It's not like he didn't know that anyway. He knew everything about Taehyung. It was apart of the job.

"Oh that's... nice." Yoongi clears his throat. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. I guess I'll... see you around?" Yoongi finishes lamely before giving up completely and heading back down the hall so that he could return to the clouds out of sight.

"W-Wait! Um... look I know you say it's okay and all but, I really owe you... _something_. Can I take you out for coffee or, something?" Just as a thank you?" Taehyung asks while wringing his wrists nervously. Yoongi sighs deeply before turning back around, his eyelids drooping a bit and his lips in a pout. 

"You really don't have to-"

"I know but, I want to. It's the least I can do. Please?" Taehyung is smiling slightly and he looks so hopeful and Yoongi, as much as he wants to, doesn't feel like he can actually say no. He's already revealed himself to Taehyung so, it's not like he has to hide himself from him anymore. Besides, the kid clearly won't leave him alone until he says yes.

Better yet, this is _also_ a good chance to make sure that Taehyung doesn't kill himself at close range. 

"Okay, sure." 

"Great! I don't have class on Friday afternoons? Are you free then?" Yoongi nods because he's literally free whenever.

"Sure." Taehyung just giggles and his voice is so deep that hearing him giggle is a contradiction all in itself. Not to mention that hearing it so close and not at all distant affects Yoongi all the same, making his stomach squirm. 

He's really irritated now.

"Okay. Friday at one maybe?" Taehyung asks. 

"Sure."

"Okay um, bye! Thank you again for helping me..." 

"You're welcome."

Taehyung waves goodbye before entering his dorm and shutting the door. Yoongi sighs. He never expected to meet his charge face-to-face under such circumstances but...

The look of fear on Taehyung's face was something Yoongi never wanted to see, _ever_ again.

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

 

**Jimin**

| 

**********Taehyung**  
  
---|---  
  
TAE ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!?!

**11:33 p.m.**

Jiminie I'm fine..

**11:35 p.m**.

Tae a group of men jump you just outside

of our apartment and you're fine?!

**11:35 p.m.**

 

I told you, this guy saved me.

He beat the shit out of all those guys.

Idk how he did it but, he did.

**11:36 p.m.**  

We need to call campus safety.

Hoseok is driving me back to

the dorms now. We can call them

together, ok? 

**11:38 p.m.**

Okay.

**11:38 p.m.**

Otherwise, you're ok? Are you hungry?

Do you need anything?

**11:40 p.m.**

 

No I'm ok. Thank u for asking.

**11:41 p.m.**

And you said this guy was a student?

**11:42 p.m.**

Yeah he lives in our building.

He's a music major..

**11:44 p.m.**

How have we not seen him?

We know almost all of the

guys here.

**11:45 p.m.**

Idk. He has pretty mint

blue hair so, it's kind of hard to

miss him.

**11:47 p.m.**

Okay well, I'm going to need to

thank him personally. You're my

whole world Tae. I wouldn't know

what to do with myself if something 

happened to you.

**11:49 p.m.**

                                                                       

Chim I'm okay I promise. :)

His name is Min Yoongi. The guy who

helped me. He's very nice. I asked him

out to coffee to thank him. I still

feel like its not enough but, idk.

It was the least I could do.

**11:51 p.m.**

Ok well, we're almost there.

I got you food anyway since I know

ur always hungry.

**11:52 p.m.**

I LOVE YOU!♡

**11:52 p.m.**

I love you more u idiot.

**11:53 p.m.**

ok, rude.

**11:53 p.m.**

LMAO 

**11:53 p.m.**  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts! I would really appreciate it. It really helps me to continue what I do.
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)   
>  [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Americanos and Hot Chocolates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that people are really enjoying this story so far! So many things are planned and already written and I can not wait to hear what you all think!
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)   
>  [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

"You revealed yourself to your innocent by beating up his attackers?!" Namjoon asked with a raised brow. Yoongi groaned in annoyance.

"I don't need to hear your smart mouth, alright Joon? Yes, it was dumb, I get it but... I had no other choice." He replied, wings trying to flick Namjoon away. The other red winged angel laughs. 

"I've been doing this for as long as I can remember, and I don't think I've _ever_ heard of a guardian doing that." Yoongi shrugs. 

"Well, today's your lucky day." Yoongi mutters. 

"Who are you to him? In human form, I mean." Asks Namjoon. 

"I told him that I was a student as well and that I live in the dorms." Namjoon nods. 

"Smart." 

"Not really. The boy asked if I could have coffee with him, as a way to thank me."

"That's good, right? You love coffee. And, you'll be by his side to protect him. I don't care what you say hyung, it is easier to protect your innocent in person rather than from up here." Yoongi simply shrugs. "Did you say yes?" Yoongi scrunches his face up at the question. 

"To what?"

"To him asking if you wanted to get coffee."

"Yes... but only because I felt a _little_ sorry for him. He felt like he owed me for saving his life. Little des he know that it's my job and I've been doing it since the day he was born." Yoongi responds. Namjoon snickers and adjusts his glasses. 

"Well, I think this will be good for you hyung. You rarely communicate with your charges. It makes protecting them all the more fun. When you're friends with then, it becomes less of a chore and more of a gift." Yoongi scoffs.

"Sure. Now can you leave me alone? I have to make sure that Taehyung stays in one piece before I meet him at one." Namjoon chuckles deeply and flies away. Yoongi watches as Taehyung makes it to his homeroom safely. Someone says hi to him. He smiles brightly and gives them a wave back in response. The sight makes Yoongi feel warm.

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

Yoongi orbs in as soon as Taehyung makes his way inside. He makes sure to do it in a spot where no one can see him. He abandons his mint blue wings, white flowy blouse and pants, and his blonde curls for that of a n oversized denim jacket, his blue hair, jeans, and a thick, turquoise sweater. He even conjures himself up a backpack because... why not? He should probably look the part to the best of his ability if he's going to be with Taehyung till the day he graduates and beyond. 

"Yoongi!" Taehyung calls out as he walks over to the angel in disguise. He hesitates a bit before hugging him. Yoongi has to stop himself from pushing the boy off. He hates skinship.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger." Yoongi raises his brows.

"I see..." They find a table and Yoongi keeps an eye out for anything that could even be remotely dangerous. If Taehyung could accidentally kill himself with a cotton ball, he would.

"Thank you for meeting with me. I still feel like this isn't enough for what you've done for me but, maybe it's a start?"

"A... start?" Taehyung simply shrugs with a smile and looks at the menu overhead from his seat.

"Do you know what you want? I can order for us." Yoongi looks at the menu as well.

"Um... an Americano is fine. Black please." Taehyung scrunches up his face in disgust before giggling. Yoongi feels insulted, and he wants to be mad, but hearing Taehyung manage to giggle with such a deep voice is... it's weird. It's really, really, _weird_.  

"Anything else?" Taehyung asks. Yoongi shakes his head. 

"No, that's it." Yoongi reaches into his bag to conjure up some money secretly before Taehyung rests his gentle hand over his arm.

"You didn't think I was going to let you pay for this, did you?" Taehyung pulls out his own money. Yoongi doesn't want him to pay. He knows how much Taehyung is simply struggling to pay his own college tuition. (One of the reasons why Yoongi deducts bit by bit every chance that he gets)

"I can pay for myself-"

"I'm sure but, this is part of me thanking you for literally saving my life. I probably wouldn't even be standing here if it were not for you."

"Taehyung I can-"

"Please? Please just, let me get this, okay? Let me feel like I did _something_." Taehyung fixes him with a slightly pained look, one mixed with guilt and pure sadness. The dismal expression makes Yoongi's stomach hurt a bit.

"Okay." Taehyung smiles wide and goes to stand in line. Yoongi sighs and rolls his eyes. He knew that his innocent was an absolute thorn in his toe but, he doesn't know why he's giving in. Even when Hoseok gives Yoongi his best puppy dog look, it never really works. He doesn't have the same result with Taehyung, and it's sickening.

Yoongi is annoyed.

Taehyung comes back with the receipt and an even bigger smile on his face, if that's even possible. "So, are you a senior too?" Yoongi simply nods.

"Yes."

"Ah. How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Twenty-three." Yoongi responds dully. Taehyung nods.

"That makes you my hyung!" Yoongi wants to scream right about now.

"Yeah, I guess it does." 

"So, what exactly do you major in? I know it's music but, do you sing? Play?" 

"I play piano but, I also make music." What is it called when a person doesn't exactly sing but, they speak to the music? On beat? Whatever that is, Yoongi likes that.

"Really? So like a producer?" Taehyung inquires. Yoongi nods.

"Yeah. Like that."

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Um, well... it's not singing but, it's like... speaking." Taehyung smiles.

"Rapping?" _Yes_. That. Yoongi likes that. 

"Yeah. I like rapping." Taehyung nods along. 

"Me too actually. My friends say I'm not good but, they're probably jealous." Yoongi snorts with a small smirk.

"Is that so?" 

"Yep."

"Tae Tae!" The barista calls out with a lovely smile. Taehyung walks over to grab their drinks and... their cakes?

Taehyung scoots a muffin over to Yoongi. He has a lemon cake. 

"What's this? And why did you give her your nickname?" Yoongi asks, baffled. One thing he's learned about his innocent is that he's far too trusting, and far too gullible for his own good. He tries to become friends with any and everything that breathes. That's a dangerous way to live in a world full of snakes and leeches. 

"It's a muffin. I know you said you didn't want anything else but, you might like it. If you don't, I'll eat it. Also, that's my friend Jisoo. I tell my close friends to call me that. You can call me that too if you want." Yoongi lets his eyelids droop, hopefully getting the point across that Taehyung is getting on his nerves.

"I'll pass." Taehyung giggles, already stuffing his face with a chocolate muffin and taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Yoongi takes a sip of his coffee, welcoming the dark, bitter brew on his tongue. 

"I have no idea how many people can drink that stuff. It's so... gross!" Taehyung sticks his tongue out like a child who doesn't want to eat their vegetables. Yoongi wrinkles his nose, trying not to laugh at how silly he looks. 

"That's why some people put sugar and cream in it. I don't do that because it kind of defeats the whole purpose of having coffee." Taehyung raises a perfectly sculpted brow.

"And... what exactly is the purpose of coffee?" Yoongi takes another sip.

"To stay awake." Taehyung snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Do you want to try my hot cocoa? This place makes the best hot cocoa I have ever had." Yoongi contorts his face into a look of disgust.

"Haven't you learned that you're not supposed to share food with strangers? What if I have some type of contagious disease? Or bad breath?" Taehyunch chuckles and pushes his mug over. 

"I trust that you don't have either of those things. Come on~ just take a sip. I bet you'll like it." Yoongi sighs before lifting up the cup to his lips and drinking a little bit of the milky, chocolatey drink. It's overbearingly sweet, with its swirls of caramel and sugary syrup.

It's kind of delicious. 

Taehyung flashes Yoongi a dangerous smile, one that's mocking and teasing in nature. Yoongi can't help but to smile too, if only for a split second. But it's only because Taehyung looks so ridiculous... smiling like that...

"So, what do you think?"

"It's okay I guess. You're going to get diabetes from drinking that stuff everyday." 

"How do you know I drink it everyday?" Yoongi freezes. Taehyung giggles. "No, you're right. I do drink it everyday." Yoongi pouts, he doesn't mean to but, it's just a bad habit. His lips are naturally pouty. Taehyung coos. "Aw hyung! You look so cute when you do that!" Yoongi almost chokes on his coffee, his cheeks dusted pink.

"N-No I don't..."

"Okay, I'm sorry, you're not cute when you pout like that." Taehyung chuckles. Yoongi angrily takes a bite of his chocolate chip muffin and... yeah. It's pretty good. "Why did you decide to major in music? Besides liking it and all." Yoongi doesn't understand why Taehyung is asking all of these questions. Why is he so interested in learning about him? There's nothing to know, well, besides him being an angel and all.

"I don't know... it's just, when I listen to it, it's... it makes me feel nice, I guess, to listen to a story unfold. I don't know." Yoongi shrugs, taking another sip of coffee. Taehyung nods, as if he actually understands what Yoongi is saying. Maybe he does but, Yoongi can't be too sure. He's used to not really being understood.

"I kind of feel the same way about art? I like to be able to express how I feel, when words aren't enough." He says. Yoongi wants to ask more because, he understands, but he doesn't know if he should.

He can't get too close to Taehyung. Regardless of what Namjoon says, it'll only make his job harder.

Right?

"Um... what kind of art do you like most...?"

Taehyung glances up, surprised that he's finally being asked a question now. Yoongi immediately avoids eye contact. 

"Well I have a minor in photography but, I really like to paint. I feel like I can do more with my photography but, sometimes I paint these quick little portraits of people in the park. It helps to make a little extra money." The funny thing is, Yoongi knows all of this. He once helped to stop someone who was planning to take Taehyung's monet from his little bucket he had set out in front of him. But hearing it from Taehyung is so... humbling.

In a way, it's humbling because Taehyung is proud of what he does, even if he doesn't make a lot of money, even if it doesn't really help him when it comes to getting by and paying for necessary expenses. 

Taehyung has a really big heart, and Yoongi doesn't know how to feel about that.

"I'm... I'm going to have to go soon. I have a class." Taehyung nods with a smile. 

"Oh, okay. Um... this was fun? We should do it again sometime?" He says. Yoongi nods.

"Yeah... sure."

They make their way out of the shop and make to stand in front. 

"Okay well... bye hyung."

"Actually, can I walk you to your dorm?" Taehyung raises a brow.

"Um, sure? It's really okay though, I'll be okay." Yoongi fixes Taehyung with an annoyed look, lids hooded and eyes narrow.

Knowing Taehyung, he'll be long gone before he even takes the first step.

"I know but, can I?" Taehyung looks very touched and Yoongi almost wishes he could take what he said back but... he doesn't. 

"Okay." They walk in silence. Taehyung begins to hum and Yoongi _would_ be annoyed, if only Taehyung's voice wasn't so chocolatey and rich like velvet. They're approaching a corner when Taehyung's foot catches a post and he is thrown forward into the crosswalk. The light is green so he could have potentially been hit by a car, if only Yoongi hadn't impulsively shot out his arms, gripping Taehyung, one hand on his waist and the other wrapped around his chest, pulling him back. Taehyung sharply turns at the contace, face to face with Yoongi, so close that their breaths are mingling and their noses are nearly a centimeter apart.

Yoongi let's him go.

"S-Sorry. I um... I'm very clumsy." Taehyung giggles sheepishly. Yoongi wants to be mad. He should be mad.

Is he though?

They reach the dorms and Taehyung gives him one last hug. It lasts longer than the rest and, Yoongi just places a light hand on his back, not knowing how else to reciprocate and not used to feeling such warmth.

But no. He hates skinship. It's uncomfortable.

"Oh! Um, do you have a phone? Can I have your number?" Yoongi's brows furrow. 

"Um... okay." Yoongi conjures up a phone from behind his back. "Actually, just give me your number? And, I'll text you?" Taehyung smiles with a nod.

"Okay!"

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

**Taehyung**

| 

**************Yoongi**  
  
---|---  
  
Hello.

**1:32 p.m.**

Hi! Is this Yoongi?

**1:34 p.m.**

Yes.

**1:34 p.m.**  

Hi hyung! 

**1:34 p.m.**

Hi.

**1:35 p.m.**

I had a lot of fun today. 

**1:37 p.m.**

Okay.

**1:38 p.m.**

idk when ur free but, we should

hang out again sometime! How do you

feel about this weekend maybe? I 

have an art exhibit thing for class and 

I have to present my work to a 

bunch of people in fancy suits. :(

**1:41 p.m.**

Ok. Sure.

**1:42 p.m.**

After, me and my bff and

his friend are having dinner too.

Maybe u can join us? its one of

those cool restaurants where they 

cook in front of us! There'll

be fire and everything! 

it'll be so cool!

**1:45 p.m.**

You said there'll be fire?

**1:46 p.m.**

Yup!

**1:47 p.m.**

Yeah. I'm coming.

**1:48 p.m.**

Okay, cool! I'll text you the details now!

**1:50 p.m.**

Okay.

**1:50 p.m.**

Bye hyung.

**1:51 p.m.**

Bye.

**1:51 p.m.**

   
  
---  
  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts! I'm also available here to be asked things! I promise I don't bite!
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)   
>  [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Art Exhibit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe this took forever I'm sorry lmao. BUT! This is already written so no need to fret! I will never give up on this fic I swear it.  
> Please leave me your thoughts because your input feeds my lonely soul. (Also sorry if this chapter is a bit on the short side)
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)   
>  [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

"You're hanging out with him...  _again?"_ Namjoon asks inquisitively. Yoongi fixes him with a deadly glare. 

"Namjoon... he's going to a restaurant... _w_ _ith fire."_ Yoongi grits out. Namjoon laughs and raises his hands up in defeat. 

"Yeah well, you should probably be there." 

" _Exactly!_ " Yoongi shouts before rolling his eyes and checking back in with Taehyung. The kid is eating ramen in his apartment and web surfing on his laptop.

"What's all the shouting for?!" Hoseok says just shy of screaming himself. Yoongi clamps his ears as Namjoon cracks up.

"Yoongi-hyung is going to dinner with his innocent and his innocent's best friend." The dimpled angel says in response. Yoongi scowls at him for sharing his business without permission. Hoseok starts beaming, his smile brighter than the sun itself.

"So am I!" Yoongi's eyes widen.

"Excuse me,  _what?"_

"Yeah! Jimin-ah invited me to Tae Tae's exhibit. You know, they sometimes take my class together, right? We're all super close." The green winged angel says. Yoongi groans and falls backward onto his cloud.

"My life is a joke... it's literally a joke." Yoongi mumbles to himself, not realizing that the friend Taehyung was talking about was a fellow guardian angel of his, and the loudest one at that. 

"It's gonna be so much fun, right hyung?" Hoseok asks, standing above Yoongi. His smile is almost blinding. Yoongi feels the need to shield his eyes.

He does.

"Get out of my face." He says. Namjoon and Hoseok both laugh. Yoongi wants to smack them with his wings.

He does.

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

Jimin enters the dorm that him and Taehyung share, the hugest of smiles on his chubby face.

" _TAE!"_ He shouts. Taehyung looks up from his laptop, used to Jimin's incessant squealing.

"Yeah?" 

"I got one of the leads in the dance recital! I'm so excited!" Taehyung puts his cup of ramen down as well as his laptop. He runs to his bestfriend. 

"Chim! I'm so proud of you! You deserved that spot."

"Thanks Tae." Jimin responds with a faint blush. He goes to sit down on the couch. "What did you do today?" Taehyung picks back up his cup of ramen.

"I had coffee with the guy who kind of saved my life." Jimin snorts, still not over the whole ordeal himself.

"How did that go?"

"It went... okay I think? He's a man of few words but, he was nice, and even though he might have seemed bored at first, he always looked like he was listening to me when I talked, or at least  _seemed_ like it so, that was nice." Taehyung says before slurping up a clump of noodles. Jimin chuckles.

"Good, that's... I'm glad it went well." Jimin says, not knowing exactly what to say or how he should be feeling about this whole thing. It's not every day that your best friend almost dies and then has breakfast with his savior.

Taehyung nods. "Yeah. I even got his number and invited him out to dinner with us after my exhibit." Taehyung says nonchalantly. Jimin raises a brow.

"Are you sure Tae? You don't really know this guy... what if he's some creep? You said he doesn't talk much. What if something is wrong with him? He did take on, what, like... five guys? All by himself?  _And he won."_ Jimin says, eyes wide with worry. Taehyung smiles with a short chuckle.

"Hyung there's nothing wrong with him. Besides, I know I may not _know_ him but... I feel like I do? It's weird but, something about him is so... familiar? Like I've always known of his existence but, we've just never met is all. Does that make sense?" Taehyung asks. Jimin's face is emotionless. 

"No, not even a little bit." He says blankly. Taehyung scoffs with a roll of his eyes.

"I told him about the restaurant that we go to after our special events and stuff. He's really excited about the fire." Jimin's brows furrow.

"You see what I'm talking about?! That sounds like the mind of a pyromaniac to me! Only a weirdo would get excited about fire like that."

"I like fire. Does that make me a weirdo?" Jimin scoffs.

"I stand corrected." He says, sarcasm laced into his tone. Jimin snatches up Taehyung's chopsticks and steals a clump of noodles for himself before running off.

_"Chim stop!"_

_"I'm hungry stop being stingy!"_

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

A few minutes before the art exhibit begins, Yoongi takes note of what other spectators are wearing. He orbs in, clad in a suit jacket, dark jeans, black dress shoes, and a white shirt. He even dons a pair of thick, black framed glasses. His blue hair stands out among the crowd, contrasting even more with his black and white ensemble. 

He comes around a corner, almost immediately sensing Taehyung's presence and dire need to puke. The kid is obviously nervous as hell. Yoongi finds him standing alone. The younger turns around with a gasp, his face pale and coated with a thin film of perspiration.

"Hyung!" Taehyung yelps before hugging him tight. Yoongi jumps at the contact. 

"Hi..." 

"I'm so glad you're here." Taehyung groans as he pulls away. " I was worried that you weren't gonna show." He blurts out shamelessly. Yoongi's face is blank.

"Well... here I am?" Yoongi says, trying to appease the artist. Taehyung simply chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm so happy that you are. Jimin-hyung and Hobi-hyung went to grab some drinks. They'll be back soon. I can't wait for you to meet them!" Taehyung says, his nervousness dissipating as he is washed into a conversation like a tide. Yoongi hums with a nod, taking in the other pieces of art. He turns back to find that Taehyung has been staring at him.

"What?" Yoongi asks, slightly annoyed because Taehyung's chocolate colored eyes are shining so bright, as if he's fascinated by something he sees in Yoongi. 

Yoongi doesn't like unnecessary attention.

Taehyung raises his brows in confusion before realizing that he had been caught in the act. Pink splotches like watercolor paint his cheeks.

"Sorry hyung I just... I don't know what it is about you but, I just feel... so safe, when you're here." Yoongi gulps. Taehyung chuckles in embarrassment and looks down at the floor. "It's probably because you stopped those guys from... yeah."

"Yeah it's probably that. Nothing else." Yoongi replies inconspicuously. Taehyung nods with a small smile. Yoongi notices that the younger man is wearing a crazy patterned blouse with puffy sleeves and a white lace choker. He has on a pair of slim fitting black pants, black dress shoes with golden swirls on them, and a maroon beret to match the certain shapes on the blouse. Yoongi always thought that Taehyung's taste in fashion was... eccentric, to say the least but, what did he know?

"Oh, here come Jimin-hyung and Hoseok-hyung." Taehyung says as he waves at the pair. Yoongi immediately locks eyes with Hoseok who, sends him the most charming of smiles. Yoongi damn near snarls.

Hoseok and Jimin have their arms linked.

"Hi! I'm Park Jimin. It's nice to finally meet you." Jimin gives Yoongi a hug, Without. Asking. For. Permission.

Seriously, why do people keep feeling the need to touch him?

Jimin pulls away, his eyes suddenly warm and wet. "I just want to say, thank you for helping Tae. He means the world to me and, I couldn't even imagine what would have happened if you weren't there. I don't really want to imagine it. Just... thank you." He looks as if he's about to cry now. Yoongi clears his throat.

"It was no problem... really..." The angel responds, at a loss for words. Hoseok snorts and Yoongi sends him a glare. 

"My name is Jung Hoseok. It's nice to meet you!" 

" _Mhmm..._ " Yoongi narrows his eyes at Hoseok who simply smiles in response. Both Jimin and Hoseok are dressed nicely. Jimin is wearing a tan leather jacket with an orange fitted shirt underneath. He has on a pair of skinny jeans and his converse match the color of the shirt he's wearing. Hoseok is wearing a forest green suit jacket with jeans and black dress shoes. 

Without warning, a woman with a tight, sleek bun and a pencil skirt waddles over. She adjusts her glasses before squinting at the clipboard in her hand. She writes something on it before she calls Taehyung over to her. He turns to them.

"I'm up. Wish me luck!" Jimin hugs him and so does Hoseok. Yoongi smiles at him awkwardly, his lips more of a straight line than a curve. Taehyung seems to take it anyway as he walks away. 

Taehyung makes to stand in the center of the room. Yoongi just now notices the pieces behind him. His brows furrow as Taehyung clears his throat. The younger man places his big, boxy smile on display as everyone focuses their attention on him. Yoongi's chest feels tight.

"Hello! My name is Kim Taehyung and I'm a fourth year here at Kyung Hee University. I am a visual arts major with a minor in photography. When I was asked to think about a specific theme for this year's senior exhibit, I started with what I thought was important to me. I like many things, clothes, food, oh I  _love_ me some food..." This earns a few laughs from the crowd, even earning a small smile from the guardian angel himself, despite the warm feeling beneath his skin as Taehyung talks.

Taehyung's smile vanishes almost instantly. Yoongi feels his stomach sink and he doesn't know why.

"I realized that... what's most important to me, are the people that I surround myself with? And that I wouldn't be who I am without the people that I am so blessed to have in my life. I sometimes forget where I come from and these people humble me. Unfortunately, those people, my family, are still back in Daegu on the farm and so, I wasn't able to involve them directly in my project. However, they know of my struggles with loving myself and who I am so... I decided to do something that I have always been so afraid to do. I decided to strip myself of the mask, the mask that I always wear, day in and day out. I decided to show who I am on the inside.

Contrary to popular belief, I am not always the happy, constantly smiling, cheery young man that a lot of my friends see. Sometimes I hide, I hide behind my smile and... I hurt. Some days, I don't want to breathe anymore, to  _exist_ anymore. Some days I think about what the world would be like if I wasn't in it. Then, I think about the people who love me, the ones who always support me no matter what. If I wasn't here, I wouldn't be able to cherish these people, to see them smiling and laughing everyday. That alone keeps me alive.

I call this, Singularity."

 

Everyone is silent as their eyes wander over [Taehyung's exhibit.](https://flic.kr/p/QheFx9)

 

Clapping. After what feels like forever, that's all Yoongi can hear.

 

Clapping.

 

Everyone is clapping so loud that it sounds like incessant thunder, pummeling hail into the ground and making the entire building shake. 

Yoongi is... he's moved. He's  _beyond_ moved. 

Jimin is clapping his chubby hands, tears streaming down his baby cheeks. Hoseok is smiling brightly, the grin almost splitting his face in two.

Taehyung is gracious as he receives the well deserved applause. He is smiling at each individual, looking them dead in the eye and bowing before moving on to the next. His smile is pearly and sparkling in all of its boxy, beautiful glory. 

The last person he locks eyes with is Yoongi. His smile grows smaller and smaller, the sea of chocolate that is his orbs gleaming with something that Yoongi can't really name. Taehyung visibly gulps, his orbs glossing over with a thick coat of unshed tears.

 

 _Thank you,_ he mouths.

Only one thought reverberates in Yoongi's mind.

 

Kim Taehyung is _s_ _tunning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading friends. Just by reading means more than you'll ever know.
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)   
>  [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and Something Sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I really appreciate everything that you guys have said to me about this fic. I know things are a bit slow right now but they will pick up and when they do, I PROMISE IT'LL BE LIT. Again, thank you so much for reading and I would really appreciate it if you shared/commented/left kudos or whatever you wanted to do. Regardless, y'all are the best. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓  
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)  
> [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)  
> [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

"That was  _unbelievable_ Tae Tae. You freaking  _killed_ it up there!" Jimin exclaims, digging into his plate of rice and deliciously seasoned meat. Taehyung can't stop giggling and blushing like a small child, receiving the best praise imaginable from their parents. 

Yoongi hasn't been able to speak this entire time. It's as if his tongue has a huge knot at the end of it, forcing him to remain utterly speechless. The cogs in his mind turning so fast, that he's surprised he doesn't have steam coming out of his ears. He managed to get Taehyung to sit as far away from the fire as possible, but the younger man can't stop eyeing the flames with childish wonder. 

This alone makes Yoongi extremely nervous.

"Your photography is amazing Taehyungie. How did you manage to take all of those pictures by yourself?" Hoseok asks. 

"Well... I set the timer and then... I just ran." He replies as if it's the most simplest thing in the entire world. Hoseok and Jimin laugh. Yoongi even smiles a bit. He still can't find the words to express his conflicting thoughts but, the lamb skewers are really good, so he doesn't feel the need to talk right now. Taehyung turns to him. 

"What did you think hyung? Did you like the exhibit?" Taehyung asks. Yoongi;s cheeks are filled with meat, his lips in a tight pout as he chews. He tries to ignore Hoseok's laughter coming from  across the table. He probably looks really silly right now, but he wasn't expecting to be lured into a conversation while he is  _obviously_ eating. 

"Um... yeah... I liked it." Yoongi mumbles in between chews, his cheeks dusted pink with a bit of embarrassment. He wants to cry because these lamb skewers are so damn good.

Yeah, that's why he wants to cry.

All Taehyung does is giggle with a huge smile. He leans his head onto Yoongi's shoulder a few times throughout the night when he laughs too hard. His head sometimes lingers there, long after he's finished laughing. Yoongi doesn't think Taehyung stops smiling the entire night. He face probably hurts by how hard he's smiling. 

Yoongi continues to tense up whenever Taehyung finds a reason to touch him. The maroon beret atop his head grazes the apple of Yoongi's cheek, sprouting new splotches of pink onto his pale skin. 

It's far too hot in this God forsaken restaurant. Perhaps it's the fire. 

They eat and converse. Yoongi doesn't talk, he is more content with listening then he is with contributing. He notices that Jimin's voice is a loft softer and smaller than Hoseok's who, has timbres that are obnoxiously bright and loud.

Taehyung?

His voice is so deep and grounded, a mix of earthy, remarkably thick Daegu tones that are an delight to listen to. The lyric of Taehyung's voice is nearly like a lullaby, charming and almost regal in nature. 

It sounds like music. Yoongi likes music.

They finish eating and Yoongi expects this to be the end of the night for their little outing. Unfortunately and, much to Yoongi's dismay, the other's are in the mood for something sweet. They find an ice cream shop that still happens to be open by the time they get there. Taehyung is steady taking pictures while Jimin and Hoseok both make fun of him for it. Taehyung simply laughs. 

 _"What can I say? It's the photographer in me."_ Was usually and quite comically his response, followed by a huge, boxy smile that always seemed to make Yoongi's chest feel uncomfortably tight. 

He takes pictures of  _everything,_ their ice cream, the shop itself, even Hoseok and Jimin when their not looking. 

He takes some of Yoongi too who, doesn't really bother with keeping up appearances. He immediately shies away from the camera. Taehyung tilts his head with a slight pout, making the guardian angel feel a twinge of guilt.

It's not his fault Taehyung looks like a goddamn puppy when he's sad.

" _Hyung..._ what are you doing?" He whines. Yoongi shrugs.

"I don't... I don't want to take pictures." He mumbles. Taehyung's brows furrow. 

"Why? If you don't mind me asking. I won't take any more I'm just... wondering." Yoongi bites his lip. 

"I'm... I don't know..." He says sheepishly. Yoongi has never really been to proud of his looks. He's always worked to change himself to appease others, even before he became a guardian.

Taehyung nods. "Okay." He says, and Yoongi can't help but to feel that he's somehow disappointed him. Taehyung then steps closer to him. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you're very photogenic." Yoongi looks up from the ground.

"Photogenic?" Yoongi says, his voice barely above a whisper. Taehyung nods enthusiastically. 

"Yeah. I can take a picture of you from any angle and it'll look good.  _You_ look good." Taehyung affirms. Yoongi feels the heat creep up from his cheeks to the tips of his pale ears. 

"Oh... thank you, I think." He mumbles. Taehyung giggles for the umpteenth time and Yoongi doesn't want ice cream anymore, his stomach acting a bit funny.

"You're welcome hyung."

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

Hoseok and Yoongi walk Taehyung and Jimin back to their dorms. They're about to leave when Jimin giggles a bit, not that it is uncharacteristic of him, but it's just suddenly so random. 

"Wait, you guys aren't leaving yet, right?" He asks. Yoongi and Hoseok both share a look. Hoseok, however is smiling devilishly. 

"Not unless you don't want us to?" He says. Yoongi looks at Taehyung who suddenly looks a bit, nervous? 

Taehyung then smiles softly. "Well, whenever Jimin has a showcase or I have an art thing, we usually celebrate with a few drinks? And then we watch movies and play some video games. You don't have to stay if you don't want to but—”

"We'd love to! Right Yoongi-hyung?" Hoseok bellows. Yoongi shoots him a glare, his nose scrunching as he does so. Jimin, Hoseok  _and_ Taehyung can barely hold back their coos. 

"I know you're supposed to look menacing but... hyung your face is just too cute." Hoseok says, cracking up as he does so. 

"'M not cute." Yoongi mumbles, his cheeks on fire from humiliation and anger. Jimin raises a brow.

"Do you two know each other? You seem very close even though you guys just met tonight." He asks with a small smile.

_"No."_

_"Yes!"_ The two of them say simultaneously. They both whip their heads towards each other, struck with nerves in fear of being caught. Jimin looks to Taehyung who, is staring at the both of them in confusion.

"So, you do? Or... you don't." Jimin asks. Yoongi glares at his fellow guardian angel before catching Taehyung's eyes. 

"Well, we don't  _really—”_ He begins before Hoseok cuts across his sentence.

"We know  _of_ each other but, we don't really  _know_ each other. Hyung here sometimes takes my dance class. Tonight we met for the first time  _officially."_ He clarifies. Yoongi almost chokes. Taehyung beams but Jimin on the other hand looks incredibly taken aback.

"Hyung! You dance?" Taehyung asks in excitement. 

"I've never seen you in dance class before Yoongi-hyung. When do you go?" Jimin says inquisitively. Yoongi clenches his jaw before rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. He gives Hoseok the side eye.

"I don't go often... I'm not that good." He says.

"Oh  _please,_ Yoongi's just being modest. He's actually  _really_ good. One of the best in the class!" Hoseok exclaims. Jimin raises a brow at this and Taehyunf's obnoxious smile just widens. Jimin is about to say something else before Taehyung speaks up. 

"We should all take a class some time! I'm sure you're amazing Yoongi-hyung." He says, looking Yoongi directly in the eye. The older swallows thickly. 

"Yeah... we should..." He responds meekly, clearly not actually meaning what he's saying. Taehyung doesn't seem to catch it though and he looks down at the floor, still smiling.

"So, do you guys have any place to be?" Jimin asks. 

"Yeah, just one drink? Unless you have to drive. If that's the case then we can give you guys something else?" Taehyung says. Yoongi can't help but to notice how kind and incredibly considerate Taehyung is.

Yoongi feels a bit woozy.

"No, it's okay. I don't really like drinking but, I'm staying with Yoongi tonight." Jimin's brows furrow and Yoongi wants to facepalm right now.

But, not before punching Hoseok in the face.

"You're staying in his dorm? I thought you two didn't really know each other that well?" He says. Yoongi winces as if he's been hit.

"Well,  _yes_ but—” Hoseok sputter and Yoongi seriously wants to fight him right now.

He jumps in to save the day. "He lives far and I offered him to stay the night since he didn't drive. It's  _clearly_ very dangerous around here, especially at night." Yoongi says, just so happening to lock eyes with Taehyung who now seems... upset. He immediately avoids Yoongi's eyes and the guardian angel feels the guilt start to curl and twist in his stomach like acid. The revelation hits him like lightning.

He was  _not_ trying to blame Taehyung for what happened. He was just being blunt.

As per usual.

Not seeing Taehyung smile is just...  _wrong._

Silence engulfs the four as they stand out in the hallway. Yoongi can't help but to feel just _awful_ for how he made Taehyung feel. Jimin clears his throat.

"So... how about those drinks?"

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 _"Seokie..._ you keep getting me killed!" Taehyung whines, annoyed and maybe a bit tipsy at this point. Hoseok just cackles as he continues to button smash on the controller. The two are already in their tenth round of some zombie game that Yoongi doesn't even know the name to.

"It's my turn now!" Jimin says, taking Taehyung's controller. They're more than halfway through their bottle of whatever, and Yoongi already feels the slight buzz of intoxication making his thoughts a bit fuzzy and his stomach a bit warm. His alcohol tolerance is through the roof in his human form (in angel form he doesn't feel a thing), but he can't say the same or his dongsaengs.

When he started referring to them as  _his_ dongsaengs, Yoongi doesn't know, but Jimin is giggling like an idiot and Hoseok can't stop dancing in the middle of the room and Taehyung... 

Taehyung is just Taehyung. 

So yes, he feels like he has to be a guardian angel for  _all_ of them. It must be the alcohol talking. Yoongi takes another sip. 

Yeah,  _definitely_ the alcohol.

He's sitting on the couch when he feels the weight divot beneath him. He looks to see Taehyung, an empty wine glass in hand and a troubled look on his face. Yoongi's brows furrow.

"Are you okay?" Taehyung asks. Yoongi nods, thinking that  _he_ should probably be the one to ask him that. Taehyung takes in a deep breath. "I... uhm, I don't think I ever told you how sorry I was about... putting you through all of that trouble." Yoongi sighs.

"You don't have anything to say sorry for. I didn't mean it when I... in the hall when I was saying that it wasn't safe here. I wasn't trying to say it was your fault for what happened. I didn't mean to put the blame on you." Yoongi says, his words fumbling and his voice softer than usual. Before when he was just watching over Taehyung from the sky, he would have tore this kid a new one for being so foolish and clumsy, but now, he feels for him, more than he ever thought he would. 

Taehyung smiles sadly. "It's okay... I was being stupid. I  _always_ am. I don't know what it is but... I'm so clumsy and it seems that I'm always doing something wrong, something that could get me hurt. I must have done something terrible in my past life to be this unlucky." Taehyung says before giggling bitterly. Yoongi frowns.

He had always given Taehyung such a hard time for being so discombobulated, but as it turns out, Taehyung isn't doing any of this on purpose. Yoongi never thought that he was but, he always thought that Taehyung was being careless with his life when in reality, he doesn't really know what's happening either. It makes Yoongi feel terrible because... he used to blame Taehyung for  _everything._ He would get angry at him for stumbling into bad situations or, running into the wrong people at the wrong time but it's not his fault. He's just...

Taehyung is human. Yoongi forgot that.

Taehyung is know looking at the floor, his face blank. Yoongi realizes that he doesn't like seeing the younger boy without a smile on his face. It's not like him. In fact, Yoongi finds that he  _hates_ it when Taehyung isn't smiling. 

Yoongi clears his throat. "Um... your exhibit was... it was really nice Taehyung-ssi." He says. Taehyung looks up, his eyes suddenly bright and gleaming.

"Really? You think so?" Taehyung asks in disbelief. Yoongi nods slowly, bringing his gaze down to the floor. Now that he thinks about it, Taehyung's smile is more comforting than not, however, it makes him feel very... _weird_.

"Also, uhm, you can call me Tae. Just so you know..." This makes Yoongi look up to see the younger student smiling softly, pink tinting his cheeks. The sight makes Yoongi's stomach weak. He feels a little nauseous. 

The dim light from the ceiling fan and the flashes of the television cast shadows upon Taehyung's face in the most charming of ways. His nose appears sharper, his jawline undeviating and his lashes, long and elegant. His lips are delicately pink and his dark brows are perfectly sculpted. He's ditched his beret for that of a headband, pushing his brown locks back and framing his face flawlessly. 

Taehyung is just so... beautiful.

He's so beautiful, everything about him. What's just as beautiful, is the fact that despite all of Taehyung's misfortunes, he is happy. He doesn't let his bad luck or his treacherous experiences get the best of him. He continues to smile, help those around him, and just be  _him._

It is inspiring, and all of these thoughts has Yoongi's mind reeling and his entire body tingling with something that he can't name. He realizes a bit too late that he hasn't spoken in a while and he gulps.

What were they talking about again?

"Uhm, okay... _Tae_." He says, barely above a whisper. Taehyung is looking at him now, a hint of a smile gracing his beautiful features. They are so close and Yoongi can feel the warmth radiating off of Taehyung's body. Taehyung's eyes are so deep and sparkling and Yoongi just...

He can't look away.

"Let's watch a movie. I hate this game." Jimin says, followed by a yawn. Taehyung laughs as he looks away. Yoongi looks away too. He looks to Hoseok who is giggling as well but, he's not looking at them. He's looking at Jimin and smiling so brightly. Yoongi can't help but to notice something. 

Hoseok smiles a lot but... not like this. 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

The plan was to leave after the movie was over. Yeah, that was the  _original_ plan.

Unfortunately and to Yoongi's dismay, Taehyung has fallen asleep on his shoulder. The boy even had the audacity to  _drool_ on him. Yoongi tried to be disgusted,  _believe_ you me, he tried. 

Taehyung snuggles into him even more and Yoongi has to bite his tongue in order  _not_ to groan in annoyance.

Why was his charge making things so hard for him!?

He looks to Hoseok who is hopefully still awake and can get him out of this mess. Unfortunately, he is also asleep, knocked out on the floor and cuddled up next to Jimin. Yoongi rolls his eyes. 

He manages to conjure up some angel dust and drizzle it all over Taehyung's sleeping form so that he can  _stay_ that way. He slips from the younger student and steps out into the hallway. He orbs back up to his home beyond the clouds, abandoning his human form and donning a pair of mint blue wings. 

"I've been wondering where you are. Where's Hoseok?" Namjoon asks. Yoongi groans. 

"Sleeping with his innocent." Namjoon's eyes widen so comically fast that Yoongi almost chokes. "Wait, no, not like that, they're  _actually_ sleeping." Namjoon gives a sigh of relief. 

"Oh...  _good._ You scared me there for a second hyung." Yoongi pulls up his vision circle so that he can get a good look at Taehyung, who is still asleep. "What's wrong hyung? You look down. More down than usual I might add." He says. Yoongi scoffs. _Damn_ Kim Namjoon and his perceptiveness. 

"I'm fine just... Taehyung is strange." He mutters. Namjoon titters and sits beside him, his red wings splaying outwards as he does so. 

"What do you mean by 'strange'?" He asks. Yoongi shrugs. 

"One minute he's clumsy and annoying and the next... he's so kind and...  _deep_ I guess." Namjoon raises a brow. 

"Deep?" Yoongi nods. 

"I went to his exhibit and he gave this speech about this art. It was just so..."

"Beautiful?" Namjoon suggests. Yoongi's cheeks immediately sprout red as he looks away, his face aflame. Namjoon snorts. "I'm going to take that as a  _yes_ hyung." Yoongi swivels his jaw and looks at Taehyung who is still asleep. "Can I ask you something hyung?" Yoongi reluctantly nods. "Was it just the art that you found beautiful?" Yoongi's brows furrow as the pace of his heartbeat progressively speeds up.

What kind of question is this? What else would he find beautiful besides...

Oh. 

_Oh._

It is true that the magical bond between a guardian angel and their charge can be mistaken for love but, it is an angel's job to make sure that their human feels no such thing.

And Yoongi intended on keeping his promise. 

The blue winged angel frowns. "Yes." 

"Yes what, hyung?"

"The art is the only thing I found beautiful." He says. Namjoon clicks his tongue.

"Okay." He says. Yoongi turns to look at him sharply.

"Okay? What do you mean _okay?"_ Yoongi takes the bait angrily. Namjoon shrugs. 

"I just said 'okay' hyung." 

"Okay but what are you trying to say?" 

"Nothing hyung. Calm down."

"I am calm."

"Sure."

" _Sure?_ Joon stop it."

"Stop it? Stop what?!"

"You know what." 

" _Ugh,_ bye hyung. I'm going to check on Seokjin somewhere else." Namjoon says before briskly walking away to leave the older guardian alone to stew in his thoughts. Yoongi looks back to look at Taehyung and yep, you guessed it, he's still asleep.

So what if Taehyung was pretty? So what if his beautiful face was symmetrical and his eyes glistened when he smiled? Or that his lips formed a box when he did so? A very adorable box that was pleasing to look at? 

So _what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... we're finally getting somewhere folks, and our little angel is picking up on some things huh...
> 
> You all are so freaking incredible. Until next time my angels!  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓  
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)  
> [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)  
> [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla Jackets and Big Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo it's been a while. 
> 
> Enjoy this extra long juicy chapter and please leave me your thoughts! I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Also if you haven't already checked out my other taegi au please do it's almost complete and very fluffy and angsty. 
> 
> [Taegi Pizza Delivery fic♥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291705/chapters/35475594)  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)   
>  [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

 

 

**Taehyung**

| 

**Yoongi** ****  
  
---|---  
  
hi hyung!

[[IMAGE ATTACHED]](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/293719206924131461/)

**11:12 a.m.**

what is this.

**11:13 a.m.**

what do you mean? 

it's a selfie. :)

**11:15 a.m.**

okay.

but why?

**11:15 a.m.**

so that you can

use it as my contact 

picture. 

can I have one of you?

**11:17 a.m.**

I don't know.

**11:18 a.m.**

oh come on.

please?

if you don't i'll have

to use this one!

[[IMAGE ATTACHED]](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AUjOmuO3sGw2XmyAUjgfDuFpOp_7Bya5MskMLEN0B3o3fxLLuXAqgo8/)

**11:21 a.m.**

you

are a terrible human

I don't care. use it if you want.

**11:23 a.m.**

HYUNG!

LOL please? 

**11:24 a.m.**

I'll be right back

**11:26 a.m.**  
  
---  
  
 

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

"Hoseok!"

"Yes hyung?"

"Taehyung wants... he wants a selfie of me..." Yoongi ignores Hoseok's snickering as his fellow guardian flies closer to him.

"That's so sweet." Yoongi rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Hoseok nods before giggling incessantly.

"Give me your phone hyung."

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

**Taehyung**

| 

**Yoongi** ****  
  
---|---  
  
here.

[[IMAGE ATTACHED]](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/787215209839895558/)

**11:34 a.m.**

oh.

wow.

**11:35 a.m.**

what's wrong?

**11:35 a.m.**

nothing you just

hyung you look

incredible.

**11:37 a.m.**

oh.

thank you.

**11:38 a.m.**

can I ask where u are?

it looks so pretty

**11:40 a.m.**

I'm just out

someplace

no where special

**11:41 a.m.**

oh ok.

did you get back to ur dorm

alright? I was worried when I

didn't see you this morning

**11:42 a.m.**

I did

**11:43 a.m.**

ok. I'm glad :)

**11:44 a.m.**

yeah

**11:44 a.m.**

hobi hyung is opening 

the studio late tonight

just for us.

jimin wants to practice

some choreo and hobi hyung

has a new routine that we can

learn. you don't have to

dance but... would you 

like to come?

**11:47 a.m.**

I don't know

**11:48 a.m.**

we wont make you dance

unless you want to.

I promise.

**11:50 a.m.**

you wont make me dance?

**11:51 a.m.**

nope.

I promise

:)

**11:52 a.m.**

ok

ill go

what time?

**11:54 a.m.**

meet us at the dorms and we

can walk from there.

6:00 p.m. :)

**11:57 a.m.**

ok

**11:58 a.m.**

see you soon hyung!

**11:59 a.m.**

ok

**11:50 a.m.**  
  
---  
  
*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

After Yoongi slapped Hoseok around with his wings, (his punishment for offering to open the studio late to their two innocents), he watched over Taehyung until it was fifteen minutes to six. Hoseok had convinced him to orb into something more comfortable, even if he wasn't going to dance. 

He settled on a flowy blue t-shirt, alongside a gray pair of sweatpants and a pair of black and white Pumas. Yoongi wasn't really into the human fashion trends but, Hoseok had to reming him that as a human, he needed to fit in, as to not hint at the fact that they were _other worldly beings._

Yoongi knocks on the door of Taehyung and Jimin's dorm. Jimin opens the door, giving Yoongi a once over with his eyes, an odd look in them that Yoongi can't really decipher. 

He smiles. "Hi Yoongi-hyung."

"Hello." 

 _"Yoongi-hyung is here?"_ Yoongi can hear Taehyung exclaim from the kitchen. He sounded all too excited for Yoongi's liking and it made the guardian angel genuinely confused. 

Taehyung bursts through the doorframe before hugging his guardian. He pulls away slightly, also looking Yoongi up and down. It makes the angel wonder why people keep staring at him strangely.

"Hyung, is that all you're wearing?" Taehyung asks, eyes filled with worry. Yoongi looks down at himself.

Does he look bad?

Taehyung blinds him with a boxy smile. "It's just that it's a bit windy hyung. Hold on, I'll be right back, okay?" The younger rushes out before disappearing back into the apartment. Jimin just smiles sheepishly as a tense, awkward silence envelops the two. 

Jimin looks like he wants to say something but, he doesn't. 

Luckily, Taehyung comes back quickly, a red and blue windbreaker in his hands. He holds it out to Yoongi.

"It's not super thick but, it should be enough. It'll be kind of warm in the studio." Yoongi cautiously takes the jacket and glares at it, as if the item has personally wronged him.

"Uhm... it's really okay." He mumbles. Jimin snorts.

"Just keep it hyung, otherwise Tae will fuss all night about you being cold. Please do us both a favor and wear it." He says somewhat fondly and throwing a look to his cheerful roommate. Yoongi looks to Taehyung who, of course nods in agreement with a smile worthy of being in a toothpaste advertisement. 

Yoongi puts his arms through the sleeves of the windbreaker and...

Wow.

A delectable, warm scent of vanilla envelops his senses, coddling him like a warm blanket on a snowy afternoon. Taehyung was right about the serviceability of the material. The windbreaker is thin but for some reason, it's more than enough.

They make their way to the studio, Taehyung talking animatedly while Jimin bursts into mini bouts of giggles and laughter here and there. It's lulling and accompanied with the sweet, spicy scent of Taehyung's jacket around Yoongi's shoulders. 

Yoongi feels like he's walking on air.

Hoseok is already there, dancing his heart out in front of the mirror. Jimin and Taehyung begin to giggle and record him secretly.

Yoongi?

The guardian angel is in complete awe of his comrade. He was a professional dancer before he became a guardian angel and the shift over did not take away the natural talent that he had.

Yoongi always knew that Hoseok was a great dancer. It was evident in the way that he would twirl his way through the clouds, instead of just flying normally like any other guardian angel would. 

But he is just as beautiful on earth as he is in the sky.

Hoseok seems to notice the three in the mirror before he cackles, the apples of his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. His high pitched laughter usually grates on Yoongi's ear drums but tonight, not so much. 

Yoongi watches on as Hoseok, Jimin, and Taehyung give each other a group hug. Yoongi feels a dark, hollowness blooming in the base of his chest. 

He's probably coming down with something. 

They soon notice the lack of Yoongi's presence and Taehyung sends an encouraging smile his way.

"Hyung, get in here!" He calls him over to join the group. The hollow feeling Yoongi had is still there just... it's small. Barely even a blip. 

Yoongi cautiously makes his way over as Taehyung brings him in with a firm arm on his back. The windbreaker he has on crinkles at the touch and it only reminds Yoongi of the fact that the garment belongs to Taehyung and he kind of doesn't want to give it back. 

They part and the three dancers get to work. Hoseok leads them through a quick warm up and gives Yoongi the job of being the DJ, since he doesn't want to dance and has nothing better to do. 

His job is easy. Rewind, fast forward, and pick a particular song if need be.

Jimin practices his solo first. It's stunning. Jimin's fierce little body fills the entire room as he jumps and flips from panel to panel. Hoseok gives him some notes that the young dancer could work on, as Yoongi rewinds the song. 

He's sort of getting the hang of this job, and he likes it even more because he gets to hear music.

He doesn't even notice Taehyung approaching him. "Hey hyung. You good?" He asks. Yoongi nods. 

"Yes, I'm fine." Taehyung giggles at such a formal answer and sits beside the older boy. 

"I've been meaning to ask you, do you have a Twitter?" Yoongi's brows furrow.

A  _what_ now?

"What?" Yoongi asks, befuddled. Taehyung's eyes widen and Yoongi feels like he made some sort of grave mistake. 

"You know, a Twitter? Where you twee things? On your phone? I mean, you can tweet on a computer but people don't really do that." Yoongi's lips purse in thought.

Ah, so we're talking about technology.

The last charge Yoongi had was a woman named Minseo, and she died when she was seventy-six years old. By the time it got around to the year 2000, Minseo wanted nothing to do with the internet and so, Yoongi never had the need nor the want to immerse himself into such a millennial  _thing._

Yoongi shakes his head, not wanting to seem any more out of tune with the world. Taehyung gapes.

" _Seriously_ hyung? You have any other social media? Instagram, Facebook, _Snapchat?"_ Taehyung asks in astonishment, each platform becoming more and more emphasized as Yoongi looks more and more confused. He shakes his head and Taehyung gives a dramatic gasp. "Hyung, I need your phone like... right now." Yoongi takes the device out of his pocket and hands it over without another word. 

"What are you guys doing over there?" Hoseok calls out from across the room.

"Hyung has like...  _no_ social media! Can you  _believe_ that?!" Taehyung says, smiling in wonderment. He gives Yoongi a straight look. "Hyung... you really  _are_ a grandpa." Yoongi frowns.

 _"What?_ No I'm not. Who told you I was a grandpa?" Yoongi notices how both Taehyung  _and_ Jimin give Hoseok a pointed look who, screams shrilly before running to the center of the room, trying to find a place to hide. However, once he sees that Yoongi hasn't come after him, he comes right back.

Yoongi is angry, and he tries to  _look_ it so that everyone knows it but, because of his naturally pouty lips, Taehyung seems to think he's pretending and giggles.

"Come on guys. Let's help Yoongi-hyung to get his life in order." 

"My life is in order." Yoongi says and yes, he's still pouting because Taehyung, Jimin,  _and_ Hoseok are a bunch of goddamn bullies. 

Taehyung giggles,  _again._

"Hyung. you have  _got_ to stop doing that if you want us to think you're mad." Says Hoseok who is also laughing hysterically. Yoongi's crinkles his nose, his eyebrows knitted in irritation. 

He  _definitely_ looks mad now.

Right?

Apparently not since the entire room erupts in laughter.

 

Twitter isn't too bad. It's actually kind of fun.

He can tell people about how much he hates Hoseok and his fellow guardian angel can't do a thing about it.

Speaking of Hoseok, the others have gone back to dancing and the guardian angel is teaching the routine. Honestly, the choreography is pretty complex. There is no way that Yoongi would have been able to learn such a thing in a short amount of time. 

However, Jimin, nor Taehyung seem to be having that problem.

Taehyung is  _incredible._

His movements are crisp, sharp, and precise. He is able to allow his ligaments to flow freely through the movements while keeping in time with the music. As soon as the beat picks up, Taehyung hits the step with ease, clean and correct. 

Watching him dance so amazingly while clad in the sweet, cinnamon-like scent of the boy's windbreaker puts Yoongi in a daze. No matter how hard the angel tries, he can not keep his eyes off of his charge. 

Even Hoseok seems to notice since, he immediately speaks up with a sly smile on his face. 

"Hyung, you better close your mouth before you catch a fly in there!" 

Yoongi immediately tenses up, looking down at the floor.

If only he had kept his eyes up, he would have seen that Taehyung was looking at him too. 

 

Eventually, the group of dancers are hungry. They gather their things and Yoongi hands Taehyung over his jacket, albeit, reluctantly. He doesn't plan on joining them for dinner and he knows that if he doesn't give the jacket back now, he might not give it back.

Like... ever.

Taehyung doesn't say anything. He doesn't even smile. He just holds a hand out.

"You can hold on to it till we get back to the dorms." He says. Yoongi's brows furrow but, he doesn't respond. He simply nods.

What's wrong with him? The kid was just dancing his heart out, what, a few mere minutes ago?

Now, he looks bothered, as if he can't get something off of his mind and this is troubling because...

Well  _duh,_ it's Yoongi's job to make sure that Taehyung is alright. That is the only reason why the sight of Taehyung not smiling is slightly disturbing. 

Yoongi continues to stew in his thoughts until they get to where they are going. They end up finding a hole-in-the-wall restaurant that just so happens to sell lamb skewers. Yoongi can barely contain his excitement. 

They order and find a booth to sit down in. Jimin and Hoseok sit on one side while Taehyung and Yoongi sit in the other. 

Yoongi thinks that now is as good a time as any to figure out what's wrong with his charge. 

You know, it being his job and all.

Hoseok is telling a story animatedly to Jimin while Taehyung plays with the menu. Yoongi clears his throat. 

"Taehyu-  _I mean,_ Tae?" Taehyung looks up, his face blank. Some of Yoongi's courage disappears. Why the hell was he so nervous all of a sudden? 

Off of Taehyung's silence, Yoongi swallows. "Are you alright?" Yoongi asks. Taehyung swivels the cup of water in his hands as he stares down at it. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Are you sure?" Taehyung smiles softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay hyung," 

Yoongi can sense that Taehyung is indeed,  _not_ okay but, there is nothing he can do unless Taehyung speaks up. 

God, when did he become such a parent? No wonder everyone thinks of him as a grandpa.

Their food comes and Jimin and Hoseok are still engaged in conversation. They are now talking about some dance recital that is happening at the university soon. 

Taehyung is just... eating. Silently. He hasn't uttered a single word and this really worries Yoongi because...

This isn't Taehyung. This is  _not_ his innocent. 

Seeing Taehyung act all quiet and shy and unlike himself is unsettling to say the least, and it must  _really_ mean that something is wrong for Taehyung  _not_ to be smiling. 

Yoongi can't even enjoy his lamb skewers like he wants to.

Once they're done eating, they head back to the dorms. Hoseok says his goodbyes, as does Jimin surprisingly. The dance major has proven to not be too fond of Yoongi, even though the angel isn't sure why. He also isn't too keen on finding out either. 

What he does want to find out however, is why Taehyung only murmurs his goodbye, and why he doesn't even give Yoongi a hug when he stands there, expecting to receive one. 

He even forgets to get his windbreaker back. 

Yoongi wouldn't like to admit it but, okay yeah, he sulks a bit at the fact that Taehyung is suddenly being so distant with him. 

And maybe that hollow feeling in his chest is back.

And it just so happens that it hurts a lot more than it did before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... just wait, the next chapter gone have some of y'all shooketh.
> 
> Much love to y'all and thank you so much for reading! It means so much to me you have no idea. Please let me know what you think maybe? 
> 
> [Taegi Pizza Delivery fic♥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291705/chapters/35475594)  
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)   
>  [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musical Treats and Caramel Kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can tell from the summary that it... is about... to go... DOWN.
> 
> I'm already at 800 hits! This is so insane. Thank you so much for all of your love and your support. It means the world to me. Thank you all for being so kind enjoying this fic as time goes on. Be prepared because this chapter is SUPER FLUFFY.
> 
> Thank you for sharing and please leave me your thoughts I need them to get through finals week.
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)   
>  [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Yoongi can't get the sight of a sad Taehyung out of his head. 

Yoongi thought about texting him. He even went so far as to type something out but, he kept on deleting the message, not wanting to seem strange or weird to the younger boy.

He doesnt know why Taehyung's opinion of him matters, it just _does_ and it's kind of annoying to the guardian angel. His job is to protect Taehyung, not actually care about his feelings but, well, that's neither here nor there.

Yoongi ends up sending a simple  _are you alright,_ to which he gets no response. This just makes him worry even more.

It's not like he can't  _see_ the arts student, it's just the simple fact that he wants to know if Taehyung is fairing well mentally and emotionally. The student continues to smile at others in the halls and complete his school work with little to no difficulty but, for the remainder of the time, he goes through the day without a smile on his face and this troubles Yoongi a lot more than it should. 

Namjoon interrupts his thoughts as he flies over, his ruby red wings scattering the wind and ruffling Yoongi's blonde curls with ease and grace.

"Hey hyung. Where were you? And... what is that?" Namjoon asks, pointing to the red windbreaker still wrapped around Yoongi's form. Yoongi looks away, his eyes landing on the crinkled up sleeve of the jacket. It smells so much like Taehyung, even in the clouds.

"Oh I... I forgot to give it back to Tae,  _I mean,_ Taehyung." Namjoon definitely happens to catch Yoongi's little slip up but luckily, he doesn't poke fun. Yoongi is slightly grateful for Namjoon's knack of catching subtle hints and social cues. 

In fact... Namjoon seems a lot more dismal in general. 

"Something the matter?" Yoongi asks. Surprisingly, Namjoon shakes his head. His red wings begin to droop and Yoongi wonders why Namjoon would even lie in the first place when it is quite clear that something is  _actually_ wrong.

"Namjoon what is wrong with you? You're usually more... snippy, and sarcastic too." Namjoon snorts at the playful yet concerned dig at his personality. 

"I would say that I'm more clever than snippy hyung, however, I think that that was a perfect description for yourself." Namjoon says with a small smile. Yoongi rolls his eyes.

" _Aish_. Seriously, what's wrong?" Yoongi asks, genuine concern lacing his tone. Namjoon shakes his head with a sigh. He takes off his glasses, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

"Seokjin kissed me." 

...

"I'm sorry,  _what?"_ Yoongi is barely able to say with his hitched breath causing a lump in his throat. Namjoon simply nods and Yoongi turns to face him head on. "Namjoon... Namjoon that's not good,  _at all."_ Namjoon shrugs. 

"He just... we were talking and, he looked at me? And I looked at him too and... he kissed me. I left immediately after I swear it." Namjoon clarifies with a contemplative expression but Yoongi is not at all impressed.

"Please tell me you didn't kiss back,  _please_ tell me you pulled away from him. Joon...?" There is an edged silence that takes on the form of something much darker, much more  _dangerous._ Yoongi takes the silence as a clear cut answer to the truth. "Namjoon—"

" _Hyung,"_ Namjoon cuts across his sentence, "I don't need you to tell me that I made a mistake. I know, okay? _Trust_ me, I know." 

Yoongi exhales deeply with a harsh breath and an even deeper frown. He is just so,  _angry_ with Namjoon. He should know better by now! How could his best friend break the  _one_ rule that will surely get his wings cut off, no questions asked?!

"Well... Namjoon there... there's no way for sure that Jackson or anyone else on the council saw you. It's possible that  _no one_ saw you. Guardians break rules sometimes, granted they are usually small rules but, unless someone reported it, I think you'll be fine. Jackson can be lenient that way. If you tell him that Seokjin kissed  _you_ then, maybe—"

"I need to be transferred to another charge. I don't think that continuing this guardianship will be a good idea." Namjoon mumbles, and Yoongi can't help but to agree.

However, Namjoon is a  _really_ good guardian. There is no one as strategic and as intelligent as him and unfortunately, when a guardian requests a transfer, it can take  _forever,_ potentially weeks, even months in earth time to find a replacement. The termination will be immediate because the guardian council is afraid to have any angel magic revealed, if for some reason the transfer has to do with the guardian being caught. 

If Seokjin is without a guardian for all that time, anything could happen to him, and it would be nobody's fault. 

Namjoon makes to fly away but Yoongi grabs his wrist. 

"Don't Joon, just think this through. If you transfer, Seokjin will be in danger. You don't want that." Yoongi says with reason. Namjoon's brows furrow in frustration. 

"I know but... I have feelings for him hyung. I can't hide that!" Namjoon says, his voice full of ire. Yoongi looks away in thought. 

"Well... in the mean time, hire someone who can take over your position on earth. Then, you can watch him from here, while one of your assistants takes care of him. At least all of your earthly duties will be fulfilled." Namjoon takes a moment to think this over. He eventually nods.

"Okay. Okay, you're right hyung. I'll do that, right away." Yoongi nods as Namjoon pulls up a vision circle of Seokjin.

The model is crying and Yoongi has a pretty good idea as to why. The blue-winged angel gives a short, sigh of relief. 

At least _he's_ not in that position, right?

The guardian looks down at the red windbreaker that is still wrapped around him. He takes it off. 

Yeah, he's good.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

 

**Taehyung**

| 

**Yoongi** ****  
  
---|---  
  
hello.

hi hyung! whats up?

I forgot to give you your

jacket back.

oh yeah! um...

you can really keep it.

I have so many. :)

no it's really ok.

I don't want to take it

from you.

okay um, well,

I don't have another

class after this until like 6. 

can you hold onto it 

until then? meet me in the art 

building in 15?

ok.

thanks hyung!

see you soon!

you're welcome   
  
---  
  
*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

 

Yoongi makes sure that the coast is clear, just before Taehyung's class is dismissed.

A flurry of students exit the room before Taehyung comes out, smiles and all. His boxy smile is on display as he beams at the older boy. Yoongi squeezes his lips into a thin line as he holds the jacket out. Taehyung holds up a hand. 

"Keep it until we get to where we're going, okay hyung?" He says with a subtle quirk of his lips. Yoongi raises a brow. 

"What?" Taehyung shrugs.

"I don't have class until later, and you don't have class either, right?"  _Come on Yoongi, just say you have class and go._

"N-No..." Taehyung's smile widens as he grabs Yoongi's other hand, the one not holding the jacket. 

"Ahh,  _hyung,_ get food with me! Please? I'm starving and I didn't eat breakfast." He asks with a whine. Yoongi frowns. 

"That's not good. Breakfast is important." He deadpans. Taehyung giggles. 

"I know but I'm one hundred percent sure that our milk is spoiled by now. We've had it for months." Taehyung says before giggling immensely. Yoongi wrinkles his nose in disgust. Taehyung simply scoffs and pulls him out the door of the arts building and onto the sidewalk of the inner city campus. 

They stop for a moment outside, the crisp, autumn air caressing their cheeks and rustling their clothes. Taehyung sucks in air between his teeth. 

"Put the jacket on hyung. It's a bit chilly and I don't want you to get a cold." He says, his voice wavering a bit. Yoongi narrows his eyes at the boy before complying. 

He doesn't know why his chest feels so warm, despite the freezing cold. 

They walk in silence, the sounds of the city invading their ear drums and creating a melody to the beat of their brisk steps. Taehyung's hand brushes against Yoongi's as they walk. It's starting to annoy the guardian angel, and it makes him want to take ahold of Taehyung's hand so he can stop. 

Taehyung seems to have a similar idea in mind, since Yoongi feels the other's pinky finger, wrap around his own. The gesture is very timid in nature and the touch sends a jolt of electricity through Yoongi's being. The guardian wants to pull away but Taehyung's hand is so...

_Warm._

Yoongi takes a peek a Taehyung from the periphery of his vision. The younger's tan cheeks are a complimentary shade of rose and Yoongi is confused because...

Is Taehyung... _blushing?_

Yoongi brushes it off. It must be the cold. 

They continue to walk, pinkies linked until Taehyung stops them in front of a café. 

The café has records, records packing the shelves and cute little music notes plastered all over the walls. Yoongi doesn't think he's ever seen such a place, in all his many years of living. 

"You like music, right hyung?" Yoongi nods dumbly, his mouth agape as he stares at the musical aesthetic of the café. 

He is  _definitely_ in love.

Yoongi's old charge used to listen to records in her spare time.  _American music,_ he remembers. He doesn't remember the exact name of the group that she would listen to the most but, it was unlike anything that he had ever heard, and has yet  _to_ hear. 

Yoongi hears Taehyung laugh before the guardian angel feels himself being pulled inside. Taehyung seems to remember the drink that Yoongi had the first time they had coffee together, as he orders it and pays for the two of them. Yoongi is too enthralled by the beauty of the café that he doesn't even make a fuss about Taehyung paying for him. 

Places like this really  _exist?!_

Yoongi rarely does anything for himself. He hasn't utilized his own personal time because, well, he doesn't really  _have_ any. 

Besides playing the piano back in the sky when his charges are asleep or biding their time safely, Yoongi's only job is to watch those that he is assigned to.

He would never found something like this on his own. 

Now that he thinks about it, Yoongi has had the opportunity to experience a lot of new things with Taehyung. The muffins, the art, the dancing, the  _Twitter account._ A lot of things. 

It's as if Taehyung is opening up the door to a whole new world for him, a whole new world that he is destined to be apart of. 

It's... endearing. 

Yoongi's other two charges never treated him this way but at the same time, he was never this close with any of them. 

And he knew that this way of thinking can only lead him down a path of self-destruction but, maybe the younger man's joy is a little infectious? And maybe the warmth and light that Taehyung emits sets Yoongi's heart aflame and seeps into his bones, like a sweet, silky caramel, the same caramel that has the  _exact_ same consistency as his crushed, velvety voice. 

And maybe... being around Taehyung isn't so bad anymore. 

They find a booth as close to a shelve of records as possible and Yoongi gets right to looking through them. Taehyung stares at the other adoringly, his chin resting on his knuckles as Yoongi flips through the vinyls. 

Yoongi finds a record that looks remarkably striking. It has a photograph of four men walking along a crosswalk in a line. 

Something about it is so...  _familiar._

"Oh! The Beatles. My grandma used to love them. Want to put it on?" Yoongi looks up in confusion. 

"Put in on... where?" He asks. Taehyung smiles warmly and takes the record from him. 

"Here." Taehyung takes the record out of the cover and places it on a record player nearby, one that Yoongi hadn't even noticed. 

Taehyung places the record through the spin hole and puts the needle into one of its grooves. The old men at the counter gives the two a thumbs up, signaling that they made a good choice. 

It makes Taehyung  _and_ Yoongi alike smile. 

The groove kicks in and  _Come Together_ fills their little corner. Yoongi's brows furrow. Something about this song is euphoric and Yoongi knows for a fact that he knows this song. 

Doesn't he?

"Do you like _The Beatles?"_ Taehyung asks, his voice soft and cavernous with emotion. Yoongi looks away, unable to meet Taehyung's eyes for some odd reason. 

He nods. "Yeah... I know this song." He mumbles. Taehyung smiles. 

"I'd be surprised if you didn't. This band is legendary! Before my... uhm, she just loved them, a lot. She loved their music so much."

Yoongi's throat constricts and his chest tightens at all of the memories that come flooding back to him. He of course, was around when Taehyung's Halmeoni had to move on. 

It was hard.

Yoongi nods and suddenly, he feels a wave of empowerment from how Taehyung can still smile so fondly at such a painstaking memory. 

"I'm sorry... Tae..." Yoongi murmurs. He never had the courage to find a way to voice his condolences before.

Now was the perfect tine. 

Taehyung just smiles, placing a hand over Yoongi's and intertwining their fingers. 

"She's much happier now, I just know she is." 

Yoongi looks at Taehyung and this time, there is something so bright in his eyes that it's almost blinding and Yoongi can't find the heart to look away.

He doesn't want to.

Their number is called and Taehyung releases Yoongi's hand to get their drinks. Yoongi doesn't like the shiver of dissatisfaction that the loss of skinship causes him. It's too foreign. 

Taehyung comes back a moment later and gives Yoongi his drink, as well as another muffin. This one has rainbow chocolate chips in it. Yoongi looks up at Taehyung with a questioning glare and he in return, is met with a boxy smile. 

"Don't act like you don't like them now. I saw how you scarfed that other one down." He teases. Yoongi bites back a smile but it's extremely difficult. He allows the corners of his lips to quirk up a bit. 

So what if he liked the other muffin?

 

It hits him when they are on their way back to the dorms. 

Once  _Let It Be_ started to play, Yoongi knew that his old charge, Minseo, used to listen to the _exact_ same record, and she would listen to that _e_ _xact_ same song, over and over and _over_ again. 

The memory taints Yoongi's heart with something bittersweet. 

 _"Hyung!"_ Taehyung squeals. Yoongi looks up, not having realized that he was falling behind Taehyung's quick steps.  _"Look!"_

Yoongi comes up beside Taehyung. The younger is staring at a little dog in a cage through a large glass window. The other dogs seem to be asleep but this one, is anything but. 

The pup has dark, spiky fur at the tip of its head that blends into a soft, tan color around his face and eyes. The puppy almost looks angry, the light brown color forming little eyebrows that are tilted on a downward angle, making it look mad. It's quite cute, and even Yoongi can't deny it.

"Hyung he's the cutest little puppy I've ever seen!  _Oh yes you are, yes you are my little baby~"_

Yoongi snickers at Taehyung's puppy talk. He looks up at the sign to see that the shop is closed. "They're closed Tae. Maybe we can come back tomorrow?" This seems to spark a shock in Taehyung's eyes and Yoongi realizes what he just said. 

"Really hyung? You would come with me to get him?" Yoongi bites his lip.

"Well, does the dorm allow pets?" He asks. Taehyung sighs. 

"No..." Yoongi draws blank, the look of disappointment on Taehyung's face enough to make anyone cave in. 

"Well, who gives a shit? He's small. You can probably hide him someplace where the resident advisors won't see him." Cursing is highly frowned upon back in the sky so, Yoongi likes to take advantage of his time spent on earth to say whatever the fuck he wants. 

Taehyung gasps. "Seriously hyung?! You think so?" Yoongi shrugs. He's sure he can use a little angel magic to  _maybe_ make the dog invisible to other shoppers and  _maybe_ he can make the price of the dog reasonably cheap. 

Taehyung giggles. "I hope no one takes him before we come back tomorrow." 

"Yeah, I doubt that will happen." 

They stop back at Taehyung's dorm so that he can grab his camera for his next class. Once he does that, he finds Yoongi outside standing awkwardly with his cheeks puffed out and his hands behind his back.

Taehyung laughs. "This was fun hyung. Thank you for joining me." Yoongi shrugs, his cheeks still full of air and his lips tight. 

"You kind of forced me but... okay." Taehyung snorts with a roll of his almond shaped eyes. They shine with something that Yoongi can't name.

He's never noticed that one of Taehyung's eyes is double lidded, while the other has a mono lid.

The distinct trait is very pretty.

"Yeah um... hyung? Can I tell you something?" Taehyung looks down at the floor, his face suddenly strained. Yoongi's brows furrow but, he nods. Taehyung wets his lips and Yoongi's eyes immediately follow the movement. The action is very distracting and Yoongi hopes that the younger never does anything like that ever again  _in his life._

Taehyung takes in a deep breath. "Remember when, I was upset? That day after the others and I danced? And you kept asking me what was wrong?" Yoongi nods as he indeed, remembers. Taehyung takes in another deep breath. 

"Well, I wasn't actually upset. I was just... well... confused, about a lot of things and... maybe it's the fact that you saved me from being killed or... the fact that you're just really nice to be around but... hyung... I like hanging out with you and... I don't know... I just do." 

Yoongi doesn't know what to say. No one has ever really commented on the pleasantness of his existence. 

He never thought of his existence as something... _pleasant,_ to begin with. 

In fact, even in Yoongi's life, before he became a guardian, no one has ever told him that his company was enjoyable. People usually thought he was mean, or bland, all because he was awkward, quiet, and abnormally shy. Meeting new people was always scary for Yoongi, and because of his social anxiety, no one ever stuck around long enough to get to know the  _real_ him, the him that loves music, and listening to records, and admiring art, and eating muffins and drinking coffee. 

So no, he wasn't used to this sort of kindness, unless it is coming from Namjoon and Hoseok and even then, this was different. 

 _Taehyung_ was different. 

His fellow guardian angels' touches made Yoongi's heart race uncontrollably, or make his face heat up, or make his stomach squirm. 

No one else's smile can make Yoongi shiver like Taehyung's does, and Yoongi can never find the same sparkle in anyone's eyes  _but_ Taehyung's. 

And when the revelation hits him, it comes full force and with no remorse. 

Yoongi feels sick. 

"Hyung? You okay?" Yoongi steadies his dizzy gaze on Taehyung. He swallows thickly with a nod, trying to appear somewhat normal. 

"Yes, I'm okay." Taehyung smiles with a nod of his own. His demeanor is a puzzle all on its own. He looks like he wants to say something but he seems, scared? 

Taehyung nervously shuffles his feet, his cheeks bursting with splotches of pink and red. Yoongi's pulse spikes at the sight. 

"Okay, well... goodbye hyung." 

"Goodbye." 

But neither of them make to move and the world... it stops spinning on its axis and Taehyung and Yoongi are the only two people that inhabit the planet. 

Taehyung looks up, his chocolate eyes swimming in speckles of golden caramel and sweet,  _sweet_ cinnamon. 

He takes a step forward. Yoongi feels compelled to back up but, his body doesn't cooperate. If he's being honest, his body feels as if it's been struck with lightning, immobilized by a nervous energy for what was to come. 

And yet, that's the thing, it's nervous energy. (Read: not fear)

Taehyung steps even _closer_ , so close that if Yoongi inhales a breath, their chests would be touching. 

Taehyung is... he's tall. Not by too much but, he's taller than Yoongi and very,  _very_ handsome. Ridiculously so. It is utterly ridiculous how beautiful this man is. And he is so,  _so_ close. He smells so sweet and the scent of vanilla is so near that Yoongi can feel it on his taste buds. 

Yoongi looks up because, he can't seem to look away from Taehyung's gaze. It's magnetic and Yoongi is too weak to fight its pull against him. His eyes tell a story of pain and strife and bitterness but overall, a fairytail filled to the brim with love and hope and ounces upon ounces of sugar. 

Yoongi's heart is pounding is so loud that he is sure the entire world could hear but it doesn't matter because once again, no one exists but him and Taehyung.

And for a moment, Yoongi doesn't remember rules. He doesn't remember that he's a guardian. He doesn't remember anything because one look from Taehyung, and all inhibitions are lost as his body turns to mush, and nothingness. 

Taehyung bites his lip before leaning in and closing the distance. It feels like forever before finally, Taehyung's lips connect with Yoongi's. 

The boy's lips are so soft and lush, and curse that damn hot chocolate because Taehyung still tastes of the saccharine beverage. 

And Yoongi doesn't even have time to contemplate what's happening because he hasn't kissed anyone in over a _hundred years._

Taehyung's lips are feathered with affection and adoration. His spider-leg long lashes flutter against Yoongi's cheeks. The kiss is sweet, simple. Nothing but their two lips meeting in a sweet instance of flushed happiness. 

Yoongi's cheeks are burning and his heart is ablaze, filling his chest with warmth and light and  _wow are Taehyung's lips so soft._

Taehyung pulls away, the brief smack of their lips breaking the silence. Yoongi's eyes are still closed, his lips forming a pout at the loss of contact. 

He hears Taehyung giggle and it just so happens that the sound is clearer than any other time he has heard it. It is more beautiful than any song Yoongi has ever heard, and that says a lot right there, knowing that Yoongi has heard  _a lot_ of songs. 

He can still feel the warmth of Taehyung's being from in front of him, the younger still giggling. 

"I want to... um...  _wow."_ Taehyung giggles again and again and  _again._ Yoongi's hears rams against his ribcage. If his eyes weren't closed, he is pretty sure that he would see Taehyung covering his blushing face with his hands, as his choppy words are slightly muffled by something. 

"Uhm... can we... maybe, do that again?" He hears Taehyung ask. Yoongi doesn't answer verbally, his eyes still closed. He just lifts his head up, puckering his lips slightly as an answer. Taehyung bursts into more and more giggles. 

 _"Hyung..."_ he hears before the deafening crash of Taehyung's lips against his comes back once more, only this time, Yoongi senses Taehyung's newfound bravery as the younger parts his lips slightly, his tongue peeking out and lapping against Yoongi's. 

Their lips glide in harmony, moving in tandem as their lashes tickle butterfly kisses against each other's skin. Taehyung's honey kissed hands cup Yoongi's plump cheeks as he drinks him in, deepening the kiss slowly and with ease. Yoongi's back is pressed against the wall and his hands reach out, grasping at Taehyung's clothing and hands and wrists and arms and... 

This isn't real, right? This can't be happening,  _right?_

It can't be because...

It's not supposed to.

And suddenly, Yoongi's body is overcome with jagged fear and worry, along with sharp pains of regret. 

This isn't right, it's horribly  _wrong._ Yoongi is breaking the rules. 

_The one rule that will get his wings sliced from his back._

Yoongi's hands grip the fabric of Taehyung's shirt, his limbs jittery with panic and distress. He pushes the younger away and Taehyung gently wraps his hands around Yoongi's wrist. He pulls away quickly. 

"Hyung? Hyung what's wrong?" 

"G-Get, get away f-from me..." Yoongi says, barely above a whisper. Taehyung's brows knit together in confusion as he backs away, giving the other space. 

"Hyung? Did I do something? Did you... did you not want to? Hyung I'm so sorry I--" 

"Don't talk to me Tae just, Tae get  _away_ from me." Yoongi grits, wrapping his arms around himself and backing further into the wall. Taehyung holds his hands up helplessly. 

"Hyung I am away from you. Hyung tell me what's wrong--" 

" _Don't_ call me hyung, I'm  _not_ your hyung." 

The hallway is silent. Taehyung's kiss-slick lip quivers. 

"W-What?" Yoongi shivers. 

"Don't... don't fucking call me that just, just stay  _away."_ Taehyung leans back as far as he can. Yoongi risks a glance at him, which he immediately regrets. 

Taehyung looks as if he's about to burst into tears. 

"Y-Yoongi -" 

"Taehyung leave me the  _fuck_ alone." Yoongi spits before he runs down the hall and around a corner, away from Taehyung's line of sight. 

Only then does Taehyung break down completely and unbeknownst to him...

 

Yoongi does too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, favorite part? LET ME KNOW!
> 
> I worked really hard on this kiss scene so I hope you enjoyed it and if you left me your thoughts it would mean a lot to me. Please leave your thoughts because I really need your words to get me through finals lmao. Please? 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this!  
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)  
> [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)  
> [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken Nights and Sad Regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall.. this chapter got some good angstiness in it. (but also a bit of fluff because I couldn't resist)
> 
> Hello friends! Long time no see. 
> 
> Jin day was a success as most of you all know, and the boys changed their layout. They're really finna come and slay our lives and I have NO time for it. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you all don't hate me too much for the last chapter and let's keep our fingers crossed and hope that this gets better lmao. 
> 
> Enjoy and please leave me your thoughts! They would make me really happy as they inspire me to keep writing and living my best life!
> 
> TW: This chapter includes descriptions of vomiting. If you want to skip, start from "Taehyung places a hand over his mouth", and then there is a break but it starts again at "As soon as it swings open" and it ends at "Taehyung's nausea and vomiting gradually disappearing within minutes."
> 
> [tae's look in this chapter♡](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/372813675399013026/)  
> [yoongi's look in this chapter♡](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AfsVsuFCy53SuYGBgw5r09UVI9bQd4m-sqajutYF39c-TDAFV3d0APM/)  
>    
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)  
> [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)  
> [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Yoongi doesn't visit Taehyung anymore. 

 

He continues to watch and protect him from above, his cracked heart aching resiliently. Yoongi's every move was lethargic, his tone melancholic, and his spirit broken. 

And seeing Taehyung act no different only made the angel feel worse. 

Taehyung who, was all bubbly and charismatic, was now sluggish and downhearted ever since their kiss, and it Yoongi's entire world inside out.

Everything that the guardian thought he knew was right, was completely the opposite. He knew that he didn't have feelings for Taehyung. He just didn't like the kid in  _that_ way. He  _couldn't._ Hypothetically speaking, even if he  _did_ have feelings for Taehyung, things would never work out in their favor. Eventually, they would get caught and Yoongi would get his wings cut off. He would die, the old age catching up to him and eternal state of youth wearing away. The effects of being paused in time for so long would kill him, if the pain of his singed off wings didn't do the job. 

He doesn't like Taehyung. 

Taehyung is Taehyung and Yoongi is...

_Yoongi._

Taehyung is bubbly, a burst of energy, a channel for love and compassion, the template for how good a human  _should_ be. The boy wears his emotions on his sleeve, his heart bigger than his entire body. 

Yoongi?

He's a stigma, a thorn in the stem of a wilted rose. Yoongi is not special. He is not like Taehyung, someone who deserves to have their name in lights, to be honored for the good they are. Yoongi doesn't even know how to  _deal_ with people, let alone interact with them. 

Yoongi didn't mean to lash out at Taehyung, it just,  _happened._

He panicked and the blood in his veins turned to ice in fear of being punished and shunned to the point of exile. Even so, the way Yoongi felt when the other boy was near was just too much to handle, and too apparent to ignore. 

The pace of his heart would pick up spontaneously, and his face would always feel warm, his cheeks always heated and pink with unknown feelings. It was confusing to say the least, and as easy as it would be to relent to the feelings, Yoongi couldn't give in. 

In life, Yoongi did everything wrong. The least he can do in the afterlife is follow the rules. 

"Hyung? Are you okay?" He hears Namjoon ask. Yoongi looks down at his vision circle. Taehyung is playing a game that has to do with colorful tiles on his phone as he rests on the couch. He sighs.

"No." Yoongi responds, not even having the energy to lie anymore. Namjoon scoffs and makes to sit beside him among the clouds. 

"You know, things will be better for you both if you just talk to him." Namjoon suggests. Yoongi immediately shakes his head. 

"No, I already hurt him. It's best to just leave him be." He says. Namjoon clearly doesn't agree but, he knows that no matter what he says, he simply won't get through to the sullen angel when he's in this state. 

Yoongi swallows thickly. "Joon?" 

"Yes hyung?" 

"Does he... does he know?" Yoongi asks tentatively. Namjoon sighs. 

"Who, Jackson? _Pfft,_ no. He was in a meeting down,  _there._ There is no way he could've seen. Now Taemin? I'm not so sure about him but, if he does know, he would have done something by now, wouldn't he?" Yoongi gulps. 

"Maybe he's just waiting for Jackson to get back so he can finish the job." He says darkly. Namjoon remains silent and Yoongi just wishes the younger had words of encouragement for him, like he always does. 

"Hyung - " 

"Yoongi-hyung! What did you do?!" Hoseok appears from behind the two, flying into view and his green wings obscuring their vision. Yoongi looks up at the angry angel.

"What, Hoseok?" The angel puts his hands on his hips as he floats frantically. 

"Jimin has been really sad lately because Taehyung won't talk to him. He won't talk to  _anybody._ What happened?!" Yoongi looks down, his cheeks pink in shame and ire, more angry at himself than anything. Namjoon eyes him warily, wondering if the blue winged angel would tell the truth. Yoongi bites his lip. 

"Nothing Hoseok, leave it alone and just take care of your charge. Stop worrying about mine." He bites back. Namjoon rolls his eyes and Hoseok frowns, his heart shaped lips contorted into a triangle. 

"Nothing you say? You obviously did  _something_ hyung." He responds angrily. Namjoon holds up a hand, already telling that this is only going to get more heated until more conflict arises. 

"Hobi-hyung, I don't think - "

"I kissed him." 

Hoseok freezes mid flight. 

He tilts his head. "What." Yoongi rolls his eyes. 

"Taehyung kissed me and I kissed him. There, you happy now?" Yoongi snaps and Hoseok sighs, drifting to the feathery surface of the clouds.

"Oh hyung... hyung I didn't know... What happened?" Hoseok asks, his voice laced with sympathy. Yoongi sighs, shrinking under both of the angels sad, gloomy gazes. 

"We kissed and... I panicked. I pushed him away and I got so  _angry,_ angry at myself and... I swore at him." Hoseok gasps, as if the older had murdered someone. 

 _"Hyung."_ Hoseok says, scandalized at the mere thought of cursing at someone. Namjoon snorts. "Hyung you  _have_ to apologize. You're still here so, obviously the council doesn't know. They aren't able to watch every angel at all times. You're fine." Hoseok reasons. Yoongi's body is still slumped over in the clouds, his stomach weak. 

There's no way that he could apologize to Taehyung. He's a coward, a complete and total idiot when it comes to wording things. 

Yoongi will only make matters worse.

What's new.

"I... I can't. He hates me now. I'll do my job from here, like I've always done. It's better this way." Hoseok raises a brow. 

"It's  _'better?'_ Hyung are you  _insane?!_ Taehyung really cares about you. Jimin tells me about it all the time. You're putting a strain on him  _and_ Jimin's relationship, and I'm not trying to sound selfish here hyung, but when Jimin is upset, he's not very observant. He doesn't pay attention! Too worried about what's going on with Tae to even look up from his phone when he's crossing the street! Hyung... you need to fix this..." 

Yoongi knows Hoseok is right but... only one thing really sticks out to him out of everything that Hoseok has said. 

"He... talks about me? To Jimin?" Yoongi mumbles, not meeting anyone's and fiddling with his angel garb. Seeing that he might be getting through to the older, Hoseok smiles softly. 

"Yes hyung, he does,  _a lot."_ The green winged angel responds. Yoongi's heart twinkles with something, sweet, but... it doesn't matter. Yoongi pushes the thought away because it doesn't matter what he thinks. 

It doesn't matter what Taehyung says about him because their relationship is left to the rules of the sky. 

Yoongi is Taehyung's guardian, nothing more, and nothing less. He is  _not_ Taehyung's friend. He's just not. 

And it's better this way. 

"I'll consider it." Yoongi says blankly. Hoseok just sighs and pulls up a vision circle of Jimin who, is in rehearsal for the dance recital coming up. Namjoon pulls up a vision circle of Seokjin who, seems to be on a date? Yoongi isn't too sure. 

And if he notices how hurt Namjoon looks then, well, he doesn't say anything. 

Yoongi feels the phone he conjured up buzz. He looks down at his charge and... yes, Taehyung is texting someone. He checks the message. 

 

Yoongi knows then that this is going to be a long day. 

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

**Taehyung**

| 

**Yoongi** ****  
  
---|---  
  
I would like my jacket back.

**5:45 p.m.**

oh, ok

um, when are you free?

**5:48 p.m.**

are you in the building?

**5:49 p.m.**

like, in the dorms?

**5:50 p.m.**

yeah.

**5:50 p.m.**

oh um... yes.

**5:51 p.m.**

then bring it down please.

**5:52 p.m.**

okay.

um, are you busy?

maybe we could talk?

get the puppy you wanted?

**5:55 p.m.**

I already called.

I'm getting him tomorrow.

I can go by myself.

**5:56 p.m.**

ok. can you talk?

**5:58 p.m.**

no I'm busy.

**5:58 p.m.**

ok.

**5:59 p.m.**

can you bring down the jacket?

**6:01 p.m.**

yes.

**6:02 p.m.**  
  
---  
  
*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

 

Yoongi sees Jimin coming back from class before he sees that the coast is clear.

 

He orbs in, wearing a black hoodie, sweats to match and a pair of fuzzy socks. 

If he's been in the dorm all day, he probably wouldn't be wearing shoes, or so he thinks. 

Yoongi knocks on the door and it whips open, shocked to see a sweaty, irritable looking JImin standing in the doorframe. His gaze only turns darker as he sets his eyes on Yoongi. 

Jimin doesn't say a word, holding his hand out and expecting the jacket. Yoongi coughs awkwardly, wishing that it was Taehyung who had opened the door instead. 

He wordlessly hands over the windbreaker as he attempts to peek around the tiny dancer. Taehyung is standing in the center of the living room, staring right back at him.

Jimin is about to shut the door when, he turns around, taking in a deep breath looking back to Yoongi, a bulbous fire in his eyes. 

"You know what hyung? When I first met you, I thought you were weird, just plain weird. Something about you was just so  _off_ to me. But then, I saw how happy you made Tae and, then I started to like you. I thought you were nice, a little awkward but, nice. You're really awkward around people, which makes sense. People can suck sometimes. But you know what?  _You're_ one of those people that suck. You're an asshole, and I hope you feel bad about what you did to Tae. He didn't deserve that.  _No one_ does." 

The door is slammed in Yoongi's face. 

The angel feels his heart crumple to pieces, his chest hollow as his eyes bore holes into the door. He thinks about knocking, demanding that he speak to Tae and  _only_ Tae but, the idea is smashed to bits. 

Jimin is right. 

Yoongi  _is_ an asshole. 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

Taehyung has learned to move on quickly. 

He's been hurt so many times in his life that he's learned how to cover up his bullet holes with the thickest of band-aids. 

Is the pain still there? Yes. But it's hidden from view and if you can't see then, out of sight out of mind, right?

So when Jimin tells Taehyung that Mark Tuan,  _very_ attractive football player and well known fuckboy of Kyung Hee University, is having one of the biggest parties of the year in his parents' inner city executive suite, what's he gonna do, say no? 

Even if he wants to forget all of his troubles by dousing his liver in alcohol and damn near getting poisoned from the liquor itself, Jimin still has to drag him over because a part of him doesn't want to go, but guess what? 

Taehyung looks good as  _fuck_ and he's ready to let fucking loose in this bitch. 

When they arrive, 99.9% of the guests already there are drunk or high, probably even both. Jimin doesn't mean to do it but yeah, he kind of abandons Taehyung when he's dragged into a conversation about which dance companies are the best to audition for in Seoul. 

Taehyung spots a few students that he knows here and there that he recognizes from class. No one in particular catches his eye, and it isn't until he finds a seat on the couch in the dining room that he realizes exactly how miserable he feels. 

How could Yoongi  _do_ to him?! Kiss him back and then do a complete 180, acting like he hates him? The way his hyung talked to him was  _beyond_ disrespectful, and the older still hasn't even apologized!

That's just fine though. Taehyung is all good. He doesn't need Yoongi. He doesn't  _need_ anybody. Taehyung is perfectly fine, in his perfect looking outfit with his perfect looking makeup and his perfect looking hair. 

Kim Taehyung doesn't need Min Yoongi, not one bit. 

And so, when a complete stranger plops down beside Taehyung on the couch, he doesn't hesitate to engage in conversation. 

And maybe it's the alcohol, or maybe not but  _damn_ is this guy gorgeous as hell. 

Pretty doe eyes, cute hooked nose, plump pink lips with a little mole in the center of the little divot between his bottom lip and chin. The man is very easy on the eyes. 

_Very._

"Hi." He says, all shy and innocent like, and Taehyung giggles because, it's really sweet that he is already flustered and has only said one word. 

Taehyung smiles back. "Hi. What's your name?" He asks, wanting to get the ball rolling. The man rubs his the back of his neck nervously. Honestly, he seems like more of a boy than anything but, he has an air about him that is incredibly mature, probably more mature than Taehyung himself. 

Taehyung swears he's a child in the body of a... _man_.

"My name is Jeongguk, Jeon Jeongguk." Taehyung nods, taking a sip of his vodka and coke. 

"It's nice to meet you Jeongguk-ssi. I'm Taehyung but, you can call me Tae. All my friends do." The boy, Jeongguk, chuckles. 

"So, I'm a friend now?" He asks. Taehyung snickers. 

"Only if you want to be?" Jeongguk laughs and it's all bright and musically inclined and yes, it's a very cute laugh that has Taehyung joining in as well. This makes Jeongguk stop immediately. He leans in, whispering in Taehyung's ear.

"You have a beautiful voice." He says, smelling of blackberries and dark chocolate. The heat immediately finds its way to Taehyung's cheeks. 

 _This_ is how you get over an unrequited crush. 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

The last time Yoongi checked on Taehyung, he had been taking a nap in his room. 

And knowing Taehyung, his naps usually last around 2-3 hours before he wakes up, makes himself a cup of ramen with a coke, and gets back to doing whatever he had been doing before. 

During this time, Yoongi found that he was able to play around on the piano a bit before Taehyung woke up. So when he saw Taehyung go straight to his room after class, Yoongi had assumed he was going to sleep.

A grave mistake.

Because when the guardian returns to his little corner in the sky, he is surprised to see a  _very_ stressed out looking Hoseok. 

Hoseok's cinnamon colored curls are sticking out at odd angles, and the feathers of his green wings are jagged, a few of them falling out due to the excessive stress. 

"Hoseok?" Said angel turns to face the blue winged guardian. 

"Ugh,  _hyung._ You would not  _believe_ the trouble I've been dealing with!" Yoongi sits beside him, preparing to pull up his own vision circle of Taehyung when Hoseok interrupts him.

"Jiminie and Tae, they're at a wild party, filled with drugs and,  _alcohol._ It's too much!" Yoongi's wings stiffen up. 

He's...  _where?_

"A... a  _party?"_ Hoseok nods. 

"A _college_ party hyung, _college_ party." 

Yoongi looks down at Taehyung who is... drinking. More like  _chugging_ a cup of something dark in his cup. Not only that but, he is drinking with some complete stranger with big, doe eyes and a somewhat awkward looking nose, albeit,  _handsome._ The boy has perfect skin and an all around gorgeous face, along with his buff physique. 

Taehyung seems to be extremely comfortable around him, curled up at his side, a drink in his hand as he giggles brightly. Taehyung is graceful as he sips from the cup, his boxy smile on display and his chiseled cheekbones a rosy pink.

Taehyung is laughing at every word that this stranger says. There is a twinkle in his pupil, the rose gold eyeshadow of his sparkling in the dim lights of the room, cheeks glazed over in gold highlight and lips fully glossed and shining. 

He is happy... he looks so happy with this man... this...  _boy._

And suddenly, Yoongi feels a tree sprout of ugly, bitter,  _green_ envy curling and twisting in his stomach like the branches of a tree root, growing and festering into something horrid and unfathomable. 

It's disgusting, and it enrages Yoongi because, because  _why_ is Taehyung smiling at this boy that he barely knows?  Taehyung acts as if he knows this boy which, Yoongi knows for a  _fact_ he doesn't, as he's been with him his entire life and he has never once seen the kid. 

And if Yoongi has never seen him, then he  _must_ be some stranger!

What's even _worse?_ The fact that Yoongi doesn't mind it when that boxy smile is directed  _towards him._ If anything, he is grateful and even a bit honored to be the cause of something so,  _beautiful._

But seeing this box of a smile directed towards someone else? 

Some strange, unnecessarily strong, odd looking pretty boy with big buck teeth and ginormous eyes? 

What is Taehyung  _thinking?!_

To be getting comfortable with a boy that he just met, someone that he is whispering to and sharing drinks and gentle touches with. And when the boy's lips grae Taehyung's cheek as he leans in to tell him something? 

Oh Yoongi is  _beyond livid._

He's probably trying to hurt Taehyung. 

Yes, that's exactly it. 

This boy plans to have his way with Taehyung and hurt him, just like every one else in this cruel, godforsaken world, a world inhabited by selfish, mean, and downright despicable people. 

And careless, foolish, intoxicated Taehyung is just going to allow him to do so. 

That's why, without another word to Hoseok, Yoongi orbs in, ready to protect his innocent with his life. 

Yoongi orbs in, wearing a black tracksuit and shoes to match. He doesn't want to attract too much attention, so he even goes as far as to give himself black hair, his curls alive as he makes his way over to Taehyung and this,  _boy._

As soon as Yoongi is within arms reach, he doesn't say a word, grabbing Taehyung by the arm and pulling him up to his feet. The younger is immediately startled and almost drops his drink. Taehyung locks eyes with Yoongi, ready to cuss him out before recognizing who it is before him. 

"H- _Hyung?"_ He says, squinting his eyes as the alcohol in his system meddles with his cognitive functions. Yoongi throws the boy on the couch a dirty look before dragging Taehyung away. The younger man twists himself in Yoongi's iron grip. 

"Hyung get  _off of me,_ right now!" Taehyung whines between clenched teeth, struggling to break free. 

 _"No."_ Is all Yoongi says before pulling Taehyung out the door, down the elevator and down the street, people giving them weird looks as Taehyung drunkenly whimpers. 

Thankfully, the walk back to the dorms isn't too long but, it is extremely difficult, what with Taehyung's sluggish, drunken movements. He almost manages to get them both run over by a few cars. 

"Hyung l-let, me,  _go."_ Taehyung grits weakly, his eyes shut and his head thrown back. They are almost to the dorm of the resident building when Taehyung musters all of his strength and snatching his arm away. Yoongi whips around angrily ready to snap but, the words immediately dying when he is met with Taehyung's dark eyes. 

He is crying. 

"H-How, how  _dare_ you...? How dare you take me away from the party when for the first time in a long time, I'm having fucking fun  _without you!_ You, you let me k-kiss you and then you pull away? And then you... you  _yell_ at me? A-And, and you tell me not to call you 'hyung' anymore? And you just leave, you fucking  _left_ me and you didn't even rell me why. I cried all night, not knowing what the fuck I did and then you let me  _blame myself_ for some shit that I didn't even do! I k-kept trying to figure out what I did wrong but you know what  _hyung?_ Jimin was right,  _you_ are the problem and I... I..." Taehyung places a hand over his mouth and Yoongi is struck with an insane amount of guilt, his own actions making his innocent question own sanity. 

Yoongi is about to say something when Taehyung quickly lurches forward, heaving and spilling the contents of his stomach all over Yoongi's shoes. The guardian shivers in disgust, holding back his own aggravated groan as he takes in the sight of a pained, sick looking Taehyung. 

Yoongi feels fucking  _awful._

The younger gasps, covering his mouth again and closing his eyes, more tears being squeezed from between his lids. His hands shake as he wipes his mouth with the back of his blouse. His lips quiver as he speaks. "I'm s-sorry I didn't m-mean to—" 

Yoongi steps forward, placing a gentle hand on Taehyung's arm. The younger jerks away from him, as if the angel's touch is scorching hot. Yoongi doesn't want to admit it but it hurts. 

_A lot._

"Taehyung it... it's okay. Let's just get you back—" 

"Is this how it is now? You won't even call me  _Tae_ anymore? What's up with that? Do you really hate me  _that_ much?" Taehyung asks with tears in hhis eyes. Venom seeps its way into Yoongi's veins at the sound of the word  _hate._

He could never in his life,  _ever,_ hate Taehyung. 

But he can understand how Taehyung could think such a thing. 

"Tae I... I don't hate you, I could  _never_ hate you." He says, his voice pleading and soft. Taehyung looks surprised at this, his eyes still glazed over with a thick coat of salty tears. 

"Y-You, you don't?" Yoongi immediately shakes his head. 

"No Tae, I..." Yoongi looks over to the resident hall. There are other drunk, wandering students around and Yoongi wants this conversation to be had in private. 

Yoongi takes Taehyung gently by the hand, ignoring the warmth that immediately floods his body at the touch and kicking away the puke from his shoes. "Let's go up, okay, _Tae?"_ Yoongi emphasizes. Taehyung can only nod weakly, his head spinning as Yoongi takes him up the steps one by one. Each flight of stairs only makes Taehyung woozier and the remaining alcohol and acid in his stomach sloshes violently at each landing. 

"Hyung, I don't feel good hyung..." Taehyung groans. Yoongi nods, quickening the pace of their feet slightly but, not too fast, as to make Taehyung sick again. 

"We're almost there Tae. Be strong for me, okay?" Taehyung nods slowly as they finally make it to his and Jimin's dorm. Yoongi fishes the keys from Taehyung's pocket so that he can unlock the door. As soon as it swings open, Taehyung bolts to the bathroom. 

Yoongi can hear Taehyung throwing up, the poor boy gagging and choking on his own vomit. Yoongi can't even bring himself to be revolted because, all he does is  _feel_ for the young man. 

Taehyung makes sounds of pure agony,  _torture_ even as he spews into the toilet bowl, and the sounds are gut wrenching and Yoongi feels damn near sick to his stomach. 

He made Taehyung think that he hated him,  _he_ of all people, a  _guardian angel,_ hating their own innocent. 

And all this, because Yoongi was selfish and purely thinking of what would happen to him when instead, he should have been worrying about the feelings of his charge. 

Yoongi starts to hear weeping, molding in with the sounds of retching and spitting and nothing but the sounds of stomach acid breaking the surface of toilet water with loud  _plops._

Yoongi slowly makes his way into the bathroom. His heart breaks at the sight of a suffering Taehyung, slumped over the toilet bowl with his head resting in his arms as his body is wracked with quiet sobs, damn near unheard sobs. Yoongi cautiously crosses over, slowly drifting to the ground and placing a hand on Taehyung's back before he begins to rub smooth, calming circles into the fabric of his blouse. "Tae... don't cry Tae..." Yoongi beseeches, his voice barely above a whisper. Yoongi's hands seem to have a mind of their own as they cascade past Taehyung's ribs and to his tummy, again, rubbing even circles against the slightly plump skin there. 

"Do you think you're done? Are you going to get sick again?" He asks. Taehyung sniffles. 

"I'on't,  _know..."_ He slurs before coughing and sputtering a bit. Yoongi is suddenly hit with an idea, his time as a human making him forget about his angelic abilities. 

Yoongi summons a bit of angel dust, palming it between his hands before massaging Taehyung's stomach, the swirling patterns of iridescent sparkles and magic doing its work. He removes his hands and with them, Taehyung's nausea and vomiting fit gradually disappears within minutes. The young man is still left sniffling and rubbing away at his tears. He groans, flushing the toilet and shutting the lid. He rests his head, closing his eyes and sighing with somewhat content. Taehyung's throat still burns and his stomach feels sour but, he is okay, for now. 

Yoongi however...

Yoongi doesn't know what to feel. 

He doesn't know what to  _think_ right now. 

All he knows, is that he hates himself even more for making Taehyung feel the way he did, his innocent feeling the need to resort to alcohol to drown his sorrows and doubts away. 

And if Yoongi could take it all back, he would, in a  _heartbeat._

Yoongi's hands are still wrapped around Taehyung and even he is hit with a tidal wave of exhaustion, having exerted all of his human energy from hauling Taehyung back to campus. He leans his head on Taehyung's back, allowing the younger's rough, ragged breaths to calm him and the pulse of his heart. Yoongi's cheek squishes as it is pressed against Taehyung's back and this time, the younger doesn't pull away. 

"Tae...?"

"Hmm...?"

"You can't sleep here. You have to go to bed, okay?" Taehyung doesn't respond. He just inhales before taking a deep breath out, his ribs expanding beneath Yoongi's fingertips. The younger is so warm and he smells nice, the cologne he is wearing having been spritzed on in just the right places. Taehyung makes to stand and Yoongi backs away from him, still on the floor. 

Taehyung opens the mirror which, also serves as a small cabinet. He pulls out a pink fluffy headband and a contact case. He takes out his blue contacts. Yoongi is glas. 

He likes Taehyung's natural eye color better. 

Taehyung begins to wash away the makeup on his face after he puts on the headband. Yoongi decides to give him his space as he returns to the front room, magically removing the vomit from the crevices of his shoes. It is then that he notices a small puppy, curled up and asleep in a pink doggy bed. The ends of Yoongi's lips quirk up a bit but, his brows soon knit as his smile disappears. 

He was supposed to go with Taehyung to get the puppy.

Taehyung got the puppy all by himself. 

Yoongi swallows thickly as he hears the sounds of rustling and the scraping of a toothbrush against teeth in the bathroom. He then hears Taehyung gargle mouthwash for a few solid minutes before spitting it out. The faucet is shut off and Yoongi sees Taehyung return to his bedroom. Yoongi follows. 

He stands in the doorway just in time to see Taehyung shirtless as he grabs a gray sweatshirt to sleep in. Yoongi immediately hides, pressing his back to the wall as his cheeks become pink as can be. He sneaks off to the kitchenette, quickly. 

There, he grabs a bottle of water and a sleeve of crackers before knocking on Taehyung's already open door. "Can I come in?" He asks. He receives a careless shrug in response and Yoongi sighs before walking inside. 

He sits on the corner of Taehyung's bed, holding out the crackers and bottled water. "You should put something in your stomach so you can soak up the rest of the alcohol." Yoongi advises with his timeless knowledge. Taehyung's face is blank, his lips in a straight line and his brows furrowed, small wrinkles appearing on his forehead. 

Yoongi desperately wants to smooth out the creases with the pads of his fingers.

Taehyung reluctantly accepts the crackers and the water. He takes two crackers from the packaging before setting the rest in the sleeve on the nightstand. He chews them quietly before scrolling through his phone. Yoongi gulps slightly. 

"I... I saw your puppy. He's very cute." Again, Yoongi is met with silence. Truthfully, he feels like utter shit, being ignored by inarguably the nicest human being on the face of the planet. 

Yoongi has gone and ruined everything. 

"Tae—"

"Why are you still here hyung? Oh, wait, I'm sorry, I can't call you that anymore." Taehyung retorts before opening his water bottle and taking a drawn out sip. His voice is still a bit hoarse from the vomiting and his eyes are dead, brimmed with red from lack of sleep. 

Even so, a barefaced Taehyung is the most beautiful thing Yoongi has ever seen. 

Still, Taehyung's words cut into Yoongi deeply like a knife.

"Tae I never meant to hurt you." The spout of the water bottle pops as Taehyung lowers it from his lips. He glares at Yoongi with a fire in his eyes.

"But you did. You did and now you think you can control me and what I do? I was at a party and I was having fun with someone who might have  _actually_ been interested in me, and you ruined it. For what? How did you even know I was there?" Taehyung asks, his dark sculpted brows arched in anger. 

The fact that Taehyung found romantic interest in the boy at the party, once again, brought about the ugly, green monster inside of Yoongi, one that did  _not_ like to share. 

But, how can you share something that wasn't yours to begin with?

Yoongi gulps. "Taehyung... I'm sorry..." Yoongi says in defeat. It should have been said a long time ago, because Yoongi has no good excuse for his actions. 

He was being selfish.

Guardian angels aren't allowed to be selfish. 

"You didn't answer my question." Taehyung states firmly. Yoongi shrinks back under Taehyung's intense gaze. He doesn't like it when his innocent is mad at him.

Or more importantly, he doesn't it when  _Taehyung_ is mad at him. 

"I... um, you posted about it and... I knew where you were..." Yoongi fibs. Taehyung is still glaring at him with fury in his eyes but, luckily, he seems to believe Yoongi's lies. The older feels like a child as he fiddles with the sheets of the covers nervously, avoiding Taehyung's hard as flint eyes. 

"Taehyung—"

"Yoongi just... just get out." Taehyung says, clearly just,,,  _over it._

Yoongi looks up, not remembering Taehyung  _ever_ calling him just Yoongi. 

It makes the angel despise his own name. 

And why it makes his cat-like eyes fill to the brim with tears, Yoongi will never know. All he knows is that it does, and his heart hurts, knowing that he hurt someone as lovely and as beautiful as Kim Taehyung. Yoongi felt like he was treading in a sea of dark waters, filled with danger, ire, and just plain dread. 

"Tae—"

"Get  _out_ Yoongi." Yoongi bites his bottom lip as his eyes fall to the royal purple sheets of Taehyung's bed. 

Purple had always been one of Tae's favorite colors. 

"Taehyung... don't... please hear me out before you make me leave." Yoongi asks quietly. He can hear Taehyung scoff but, nonetheless, the room grows quiet as Yoongi is blatantly given the floor. 

"I... I... panicked Tae. I panicked and, no, that didn't give me any right to talk to you the way I did but... I was scared and...  _fuck_ Tae..." 

Yoongi knows what he is feeling. 

The feeling is unfamiliar but, colorful and vibrant in it's sensations. 

But it is forbidden. 

The way Yoongi feels  _is forbidden._

"Taehyung... I like you, I do but... I can't like you in  _that_ way because... I  _can't._ I just can't and, I wish I could explain why but... I am _so_ sorry for what I said to you. I never meant to hurt you like that and, it won't _ever_ happen again." 

The room is enveloped in deafening silence and every second that passes is filled with anxiety and riddled with pure, unadulterated fear. 

Taehyung exhales before shaking his head. "What you said was really shitty." 

"I know... I know and I'm sorry..." 

"And that's still not a real explanation for why you did the things you did." Yoongi inhales sharply. 

"I know Tae... I would tell you but..."

"You can't." Taehyung finishes for him and Yoongi feebly nods, a pitiful, sad look on his face. Taehyung sighs. "And if you had told me this before, instead of being a dick, none of this would have happened." Yoongi stifles a pathetic sniffle before nodding and wiping the tired from his eyes with a pale hand. 

"I'm so sorry Taehyung..." The younger says nothing as he adjusts the covers around him so that they pool around his waist. 

After what feels like forever, Taehyung opens his mouth to speak the unexpected. 

"His name is Yeontan." 

Yoongi looks up.

"What?" 

"My puppy. His name is Yeontan. I call him Tannie for short."

"Oh." Taehyung nods with pursed lips and Yoongi feels his heart swell up. "That's a nice name." 

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I really am."

"I know hyung, I know." Taehyung offers him a smile and, albeit small, Yoongi has never missed it more. Taehyung's expression darkens as quickly as it had gone. 

"Just... talk to me next time, because what you said hurt." Yoongi quickly nods.

"I will, I promise." Taehyung gives the guardian a single nod before slipping himself beneath the covers. Yoongi makes to stand from the bed before Taehyung speaks up once more.

"Hyung?"

"Yes Tae?" 

"Could... ah, never mind." Yoongi sits back down on the bed, fixing Taehyung with a worried stare.

"Tae what's wrong?" 

"Nothing hyung, you can go."

"Tae, you can tell me." 

"I just..." Taehyung shifts beneath the sheets. "It's dumb hyung. Just forget about it." Yoongi frowns. 

"Tae... please tell me..." Yoongi takes ahold of Taehyung's hand without thinking twice. "Taehyung you can tell me anything." Taehyung visibly swallows, his eyes sparkling with something as he stares back at Yoongi.

The guardian angel feels warm.

"Could you... stay? When you're here it just... it hurts less..." Yoongi's brows furrow.

"What hurts less Tae?"

"Everything." 

 

The word sends a chill up Yoongi's spine.

He doesn't question it. 

Yoongi scoots himself onto the bed, lying down on his back awkwardly. Taehyung shuffles closer to him. "Would you mind putting your back towards me?" He asks. Yoongi nods and does as he's told. He hears the rustling of the covers, an aura of heat encasing and warming his sides before it's gone without a trace. He feels Taehyung shift quickly before taking in a sharp breath of air. 

"I'm... I'm sorry um, I... I can only sleep when I hold onto something..." 

Yoongi understands.

"Do you want to hold me Tae?" Yoongi doesn't need confirmation. He can practically  _feel_ the embarrassment radiating off of Taehyung. He smiles a little, hoping that Taehyung can hear it in his voice when he says: "You can. I don't mind." 

Taehyung doesn't hesitate before wrapping his arms around Yoongi's stomach and burying his face into Yoongi's back. It kind of tickles, and Yoongi is overwhelmed with such invigorating warmth, the tingling of Taehyung's body enveloping his own making his heart flutter.

He feels protected.

Guardian angels are never the ones  _being_ protected. 

And being this close to Taehyung, awakens something so strong, something so amorous in Yoongi's heart that it is impossible to ignore. 

And just like that, Yoongi has never fallen asleep so easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have Kookie! YAY! Maybe drop a comment and a kudos please? It would really make my heart sparkle. 
> 
> until next time my angels!
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)   
>  [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more coffee, as well as some unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry friends, this chapter is a bit shorter than usual (but also pretty fluffy), not only that but I love you all so please don't hate me after this one lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so very much for all of your support on this fic. It means the world to me and I really hope you enjoy this as much as I do writing it!
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)  
> [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)  
> [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

When Yoongi wakes up, he immediately feels the sensation of overwhelming warmth encased around him. 

He somehow ended up facing Taehyung in his sleep, his face buried into the younger man's chest. Taehyung's arms are wrapped around him tight, his hazel locks in disarray from a rough, cozy night of sleep. His headband is tilted and sliding back from his hairline. His lashes were a bit crusted together from the remaining mascara, and his breaths were even, as opposed to their previous ragged state. 

From this close, Yoongi can clearly see the little beauty mark on the tip of Taehyung's nose, a tiny brown dot that sort of resembled a mole. His lips are slightly parted, the color of them a pretty, unique shade of rose. 

He looks so beautiful.

Taehyung intakes a deep breath before groggily stirring awake. He opens his eyes, slowly but surely. Upon seeing that Yoongi is staring at him, the angel's onyx curls also wild from a good night's sleep, he smiles. 

Taehyung closes his eyes again, humming in bittersweet delight. Unbeknownst to the smaller brunette in his arms, there is so much going on in his own head. It should have been hard to sleep with all of his thoughts running amok but, it wasn't, and unfortunately, it has to do with the feeling of Yoongi so tight and secure in his arms. 

Yoongi wasn't his but, he could cherish this moment for now. 

"Mornin'." Taehyung says, his voice gritty and gravelly from disuse. Yoongi doesn't know why but, what that voice does to him? In that  _state?_

It's beyond crazy.

Yoongi's pulse spikes as his stomach dips down to the depths of  _something._ Something ridiculously sensual and uncertain. It's a scary feeling, and as much as Yoongi wants to make is go away, he is in no position to do so. Taehyung's voice is already gorgeous with its natural timbres, but his sleepy voice?

_Damn._

"Good morning." Yoongi mumbles, his eyes wide and childlike. The guardian has his fingers curled to his lips shyly as he snuggles closer into Taehyung's welcoming warmth. Taehyung peeks an eye open before laughing gruffly. He begins wiping the exhaustion away from his face and eyes.

" _Cute_ hyung..." He says, clearly still delirious from sleep. Yoongi feels the heat affect his pudgy cheeks, turning them a shade of red before he nuzzles his face into the covers, as to hide away from Taehyung's tired eyes. The younger takes in a deep breath before stretching his arms above him. Taehyung sits up on the bed, much to Yoongi's dismay as he immediately misses the skinship. It makes no sense at all because, Yoongi hates skinship. 

Or, is he just too touch starved to even care anymore? 

"Do you have class?" Taehyung asks, followed by a yawn. Yoongi smiles slightly. 

"It's Saturday Tae." Taehyung snorts. 

" _Right,_ yeah..." Taehyung sits up while Yoongi remains laying down by his side. Yoongi's human form is always a sleepy one and, Taehyung's bed is far too comfortable to just abandon without a second thought. 

The angel turns to his side, his head resting comfortably on top of a pillow, giving him a good look at Taehyung as he runs his hands through his hair. Something about the scene is just so naturally domestic and Yoongi has to shake the thought away quickly, before it stems into something dangerous. 

"Well... I'm hungry, I wanr to get some breakfast. Our milk is most definitely spoiled by now and our coffee machine is broken so, I'm going out." Taehyung stands from the bed, stretching his arms above him once more before, meeting Yoongi's eyes warily. He smiles a little, albeit nervously. "You're more than welcome to come but, you don't have to." 

Yoongi swallows. "No I'll... I'll join you." He responds quietly, almost too quietly for Taehyung to hear but, he does, and the younger man's smile is almost uncontainable. It makes Yoongi's heart betray his brain and skip a bated beat. 

It's not like he doesn't have to watch over Taehyung  _anyways._

Taehyung fixes his gaze on the floor. "Okay. I'll get ready now then." He says and Yoongi just nods dumbly as Taehyung slides his headband off, raking a hand through the back of his hair. He looks back at Yoongi.

"I like the black hair on you hyung. It's nice." He says calmly, the ends of his lips quirking up as he finishes. Yoongi tries not to smile stupidly but, he fails miserably, his gums on full display. Something sparkles in Taehyung's eyes once the guardian does so, his own smile diminishing and the look on his face replaced with a very affectionate, loving gaze. He wants to comment on his hyung's smile but, he can't.

Something tells him that it isn't appropriate to tell just-a-friend how beautiful their smile is. 

And so, Taehyung simply nods before making his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and freshen up, leaving Yoongi to stew in his own unresolved thoughts. 

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

Yoongi thought he knew what was right.

He thought he knew what rules to follows, which orders to obey. 

Turns out he was wrong. 

Oh so wrong. 

Because Taehyung's smile goes against every single rule he knows of and even so, he still wants to follow the curve of that beautiful smile with everything that he has. 

He is enjoying his time with Taehyung. The two of them settled on a coffee shop that wasn't too far from Taehyung's dorm and so far, Yoongi has learned how to take a few proper photos on Taehyung's camera. Not only that but, Yoongi can't seem to stop laughing, as Taehyung always has the most ridiculous things to say that don't make a lick of sense. 

Scratch that, Yoongi isn't just enjoying his time, he's having the time of his life. 

Taehyung never laughs at him for making mistakes. He never judges him for not being more vocal about certain matters, whether that be how he feels or what he thinks. When they start talking about how music can transcend time (something that Yoongi knows all too well and absolutely  _loves),_ Yoongi begins to ramble a bit and he doesn't realize that it until he sees that Taehyung hasn't talked in a long time. In fact, he has his chin propped up in the palm of his hand, a fond smile on his face. 

Instead, Yoongi feels awful.

"Taehyung I'm, I'm sorry." He mumbles to himself, staring down at his cup of coffee and muffin. He doesn't see Taehyung begin to frown. 

"Sorry? For what hyung?" He asks, his voice light as a feather. Yoongi shakes his head.

"I wasn't letting you speak." He says quietly. Taehyung scoffs.

"That's because I wanted to hear  _you_ talk hyung." Yoongi fiddles with the lid on top of his coffee cup.

"I'm sorry." Yoongi repeats barely above a whisper, his lips forming a pout. Taehyung sighs and past his lips, slip words that Yoongi would have never expected to hear in a million years.

"I like when you get excited about things hyung. Don't ever be ashamed to talk about something you love. The world deserves to hear your voice." 

 

And those words, the statement itself, in Taehyung's voice... it makes Yoongi's heart soar above and beyond his very existence, far beyond the clouds and where he calls home, far beyond his doubts and disease.

Far beyond his self-consciousness and self-hatred. 

Yoongi has never felt this way before, and he doesn't want the feeling to stop. He wants Taehyung's words to cure him of his infectious pain, his guilt-ridden ailments, his hurt of never finding a place in which he belonged anywhere.

Taehyung makes him feel like he belongs and that alone  _terrifies_ him.

Yoongi is speechless, utterly speechless, especially when Taehyung takes his hand into his own, giving it a light squeeze before letting it go. 

Yoongi desperately wishes he hadn't let go.

"Hey!" Yoongi hears someone say. He looks up to find the boy from the party, the one that had been all too close to Taehyung.

Yoongi's blood begins to boil.

"Jeongguk? Hey! How are you?" Taehyung says before standing up to give the other student a hug. Yoongi snarls. 

Damn Taehyung and his friendliness.

"Good," the other says in response with a toothy grin, "happier now to see you." He says, his eyes wandering over Yoongi's seated form with a look that the guardian angel can't decipher. He looks back at Taehyung with a smile. "I'm also happy to see you made it back safe. Last night was kind of wild." Jeongguk says with a laugh. Taehyung smiles. 

"It really was." Taehyung says with the roll of his eyes, sending Yoongi a look to which, Jeongguk follows. 

He smiles. "Yoongi, was it?" He asks and, Yoongi's brows furrow slightly. 

He never told Jeongguk his name. 

Yoongi doesn't respond. In fact, he scoffs before turning away to look out of the window, a clouded view of Seoul staring back at him. He doesn't see that Taehyung is glaring back at him angrily but, Jeongguk smiles anyway but, not before clearing his throat. 

"We should hang out sometime Tae." Jeongguk offers. Yoongi grits his teeth. 

The nickname  _Tae_ just sounds wrong coming out of this boy's mouth. 

 _"Jeon Jeongguk?"_ The barista calls out. Jeongguk gives her a slight wave of his hand. He turns back to the table. 

"I'll see you around Tae." He says, eyeing Yoongi as he walks away to grab his order. As Jeongguk walks out the door, Yoongi physically feels the space around him loosening, his blood simmering back down to its normal temperature. 

Taehyung turns to him with a sharp look.

"Hyung, what was that about?" He asks, his voice tight and sharp-tongued. Yoongi shrugs before taking a sip of his Americano.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He takes another sip and Taehyung squints at him.

"Hyung, that's not funny. Why were you so rude to him?" Yoongi pouts, his expression one of annoyance.

"I wasn't rude."

"He asked for your name and you didn't respond." 

"He already knew my name didn't he?" 

"Hyung - "

"Tae why does it matter? You act like you know him so well when you've only met him once." Taehyung groans.

"So what if I only met him once?! That doesn't give you the right to be mean to him." Taehyung says, his jaw clenched and brows furrowed angrily. Yoongi looks away.

"Tae he... I don't know. Something is off about him. Don't you see it? There is something not right with him." Yoongi settles on and Taehyung scoffs at the half-ass explanation.

"Nothing is  _'off'_ about him hyung. You're just being weird, about this whole thing." Yoongi raises a brow.

"I'm not being ' _weird'_. There is nothing to be  _'weird'_ about." Yoongi says and Taehyung bites the inside of his cheek in frustration.

"Really? So then you wouldn't mind it if him and I hung out then?" 

Yoongi's body stills.

"Why would you want to hang out with him?"

"Because I can."

"But  _why."_

"I don't have to tell you why. I'm grown and I can hang out with whoever I want to." Yoongi's hand trembles so violently that he almost spills his cup of coffee.

"Then why the hell are you asking me? Hang out with whoever you want, I don't give a shit." Taehyung laughs bitterly. 

"Oh, you don't?" 

"Nope."

"Then why are you so mad then?" Yoongi squints at the handsome man before him. The other has a smirk on his face that says it all and it only pisses Yoongi off even  _more._

"What?"

"You're angry."

"No I'm not."

"But you are."

"No. I'm. Not."

"Hyung your cheeks are red and you're squeezing your cup so tight it's about to break. Are you seriously going to sit here and tell me that hanging out with Jeongguk doesn't bother you?" Taehyung bites, his winning smile gone as a flame ignites in his eyes. Even though he knows he has Yoongi beat, it doesn't make him feel good to know he's being lied to directly in his face. 

Yoongi looks away in shame and Taehyung exhales. 

 “You can’t do that hyung, you can’t just push me away and then start pushing others away that want to get close to me. You don't get to do that to me.” Yoongi finds it hard to breathe as his subconscious is torn apart. His chest is tight and his stomach feels sick with anticipation. He doesn’t know what to do, or say, and nothing sounds or even _feels_ right.

“That’s not... Tae that’s not what I’m trying to do - ”

“But it is, hyung, it _is_.” Taehyung damn near cries, his voice small and defeated, even though he has long since won this battle. 

Yoongi's expression is strained, as if he is trying to either read Taehyung's emotions, or trying not to cry.

“I’m sorry.” Is all he can say. Taehyung shrugs, a hopeless sigh breezing past his thin lips. 

"I don't need you to be sorry. I need you to be honest with me. You can't have it all."

"I never said that I wanted it all." 

"But you wanted  _me,_ right? Or, I guess not since you pushed me away, right?" Yoongi gulps. 

"Tae I already told you why I did what I did." Taehyung snorts.

"I know you told me _why_ but, that doesn't mean it didn't hurt."

Yoongi feels cold. He feels as if his entire body has been plunged into a vat of freezing water, water so cold that his heart is frozen stiff.

Taehyung is right, he can't have it all.

"If you do then, okay but, if you don't, I have a right to be with whoever I want, whether you like them or not." Taehyung finishes and Yoongi finds that he has nothing else to say because  _he can't have it all._

"Okay." Yoongi wishes things could go back to the way they were before Jeongguk showed up but alas, Yoongi can't have it all. 

For Taehyung's sake, Yoongi doesn't try to speak. Instead the two drink their beverages in silence, the chimes of the door ringing and the soft, folk music playing dully in the background, filling the dreadful quiet. 

It's the sound of gunshot that makes everything shatter to pieces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry y'all, I am. But I love yous even more!
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts? Also would you all like to see how namjin is doing in the next chapter or? nah? should we just stick to taegi? let me know folks!
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)  
> [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)  
> [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon confronts Seokjin and the aftermath at the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter I know and I am so sorry. TW: This chapter can get pretty graphic when it comes to blood and all that so please read with caution! Also, I promise I will make up for the shortness of this chapter later, I swear!  
> Anyway, please enjoy and leave me your thoughts! I haven't proofread this baby yet so again please forgive me in advance. I wanted to feed you all since it took me FOREVER to update. Please leave me a comment or a kudos and please maybe share for me? 
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)  
> [my tumblr♡](http://bangtanadriella.tumblr.com/)  
> [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Namjoon doesn't know why he finds himself in the downstairs lobby of Seokjin's penthouse.

He doesn't know why, all he knows is that he's here now and the very thought terrifies him.

A simple text would have done the trick, a phone call, an email, all of these would make perfect sense as the man's agent and undercover guardian angel.

Anything but _this._

"You can take the elevator to your right, fifth floor." The kind woman at the front desk says. Namjoon gives her a small, dimpled smile before nodding in thanks and making his way to the elevators. It feels as if years pass before he has finally reached the fifth floor. 

Namjoon turns a corner, looking for Seokjin's approproriate room number which, he doesn't really need to do, as the model is already waiting for him with his door wide open. 

"Namjoon, hi, is everything okay? I just got your call and... well, is there something wrong?" Namjoon gulps. 

Because what the hell is he supposed to say now? That he just stopped by to say hi? What did he  _actually_ come here to say that he  _couldn't_ have said in a text or email?

"Uhm, hey hyung. You have an audition tomorrow at four. Also uh... you have a fitting from two to two thirty tomorrow as well. Does that give you enough time to make it? I wasn't sure and I didn't want to confirm you until I got your thoughts on the matter..." Namjoon trails off lamely, picking at his fingers and training his gaze on the carpeted floors of the hall. He doesn't have the nerve to see Seokjin's beautiful face contorted into an expression of utter skepticism.

 "You came all this way... just to tell me that I had an audition?" Seokjin asks with a slight tilt of his head, his gorgeous eyes inquiring and confused. Namjoon doesn't say a word, leaving nothing to Seokjin's imagination. 

“Thats not what you came here to tell me now... is it.” It’s not a question, and Namjoon _knows_ it's not. Still, he remains silent and Seokjin inhales deeply. 

“Namjoon—“

”We can’t do this hyung, I’m sorry but we can’t do this.” Namjoon briskly says. Seokjin's lips part, his brows furrowed but the glisten in his eyes indescribably sad. 

"Namjoon—“

"Hyung, what happened was a mistake, on _both_ of our parts and I promise you that it won't happen again, because it  _can't_ happen again." 

"Namjoon—“

"And I know that we both had a few drinks and—“

 _"Namjoon."_ Seokjin damn near shouts. Namjoon immediately shuts his lips. The air in the hallway becomes so thin that breathing becomes a problem. Seokjin swallows thickly.

"What if I wanted it to happen again?" 

Namjoon's heart stops. 

"Hyung..." Namjoon's mouth is agape, however, he has no words. 

Because he might want it to happen again too.

Seokjin sighs. "Namjoon, I like you. I like you a lot okay I just... you're just... I do." Namjoon's jaw clenches.

"Hyung you have a boyfriend." 

"I know, and no, it's not fair to him but please, just, talk with me. Give me an answer and I'll worry about that part. I'll end things with him but, that's only if you give me an answer, the  _right_ answer." Namjoon's breaths become uneven and shallow. 

"Hyung... you would leave Hyosang, for  _me?"_ Seokjin nods without hesitation.

"I would of anything for you Namjoon." Namjoon huffs out a bitter, hearty laugh.

"Hyung this can't... we can't do this. I'm sorry okay? But this has gone  _beyond_ innapropriate and—“

"It's innapropriate to feel as though you love someone and want to be with them?!" Seokjin says, tone laced with anger. Namjoon stares the model down sternly. 

"Hyung I am your agent for Christ's sake. What don't you get about that?!"

"Do you not want to manage me anymore? Would that make things easier for you?" Namjoon rolls his eyes.

"Hyung..." Seokjin scoffs.

"Namjoon if you don't feel the same for me then okay,  _that_ I understand, and I will gladly leave you alone but I just want to know, do you feel the same for me? Or did you just kiss me because you felt like you had to?" Seokjin asks with all of the sincerity in the world. Namjoon knows he has no way nor any means of escaping but, he doesn't have an answer, and even if he  _did,_ nine times out of ten it wouldn't be the right one. 

"Hyung that's not... of  _course_ I feel the same way... hyung I... I think I'm in love with you." He admits, his resolve weak but his words fierce and strong. 

"So then what's  _wrong_ Joon? What are you so afraid of?" 

Namjoon feels sick to his stomach, his heart aching and all of the walls that he has built over the past hundred years finally crumbling down into nothingness. 

"I have to go hyung. Please go to your fitting and the audition and I'll talk to you soon." Namjoon says, as if he's done but, he doesn't move from his spot. Seokjin scoffs with the shake of his head.

"Really Namjoon? Is this how it's gonna be now?" Namjoon's expression becomes pained, one of hurt and strife.

"Bye hyung. We'll be in touch." Namjoon says with formality, no longer able to look Seokjin in the face. 

He makes his way down the hall, knowing that Seokjin is still watching him as he leaves. 

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

" _Everyone get on the ground now!"_ The man in the mask screams at the top of his lungs.

Everyone does as they're told, including Yoongi and Taehyung although, the guardian angel is more than reluctant. Men and women alike are screaminf and crying in the shop, their hands and knees on the floor. 

The legs of chairs and tables obscure parts of his vision, but Yoongi could clearly see three men in all black, standing at the counter of the coffee shop. The man at the tip of their little triangle has a gun, aimed towards the barista. She is crying, her long pretty face drenched in tears, her black braids tucked beneath her cap. "Put the fucking money in the bag,  _now."_ A man grits at her. She immediately complies. There is another girl behind her, a gorgeous brunette with a round face and a button nose. She doesn't look at all scared, she just looks plain _pissed_. 

"What the  _fuck_ are you doing? Robbing a coffee shop? We don't have anything for you—“

"Shut  _up._ Put the goddamn money in the bag  _now."_ He says, now pointing the gun at her. 

Yoongi looks up to Taehyung who has his eyes dead set on the weapon in the man's hand. Yoongi finds it harder and harder to breathe. 

_Don't you dare..._

As soon as Taehyung is about to make a break for the counter, Yoongi snatches his hand. 

"Taehyung don't you  _dare_ go up there. They'll  _kill you."_ He whispers harshly. Taehyung damn near snarls back. 

"I know both of those girls. Jisoo and Jennie. They're my friends and I am  _not_ just going to sit here and let them get hurt." It's then that Yoongi recognizes those names. 

Kim Jisoo and Kim Jennie. Both of them have guardian angels that Yoongi knows of. Lisa is a guardian with gorgeous royal purple wings. She guards Jennie, and Jisoo's guardian is an angel named Roseanne who, has flush pink wings. 

It's then that Yoongi knows that help is soon on the way.

They must be watching this, right? They must be preparing to help,  _right?_

"Taehyung  _don't._ It's not worth it, they just want money.  _Trust me,_ everything will be okay—“

"I'm sorry hyung but I can't—“

_"Tae!"_

Taehyung leaps from the floor and throws himself at the man with the gun. The robber yelps in surprise, the other two trying to yank Taehyung away. Jennie takes this time to call the police but by then, it's too late. 

Because the gun is still in the man's hand. 

And because his arms landed on his chest, being crushed beneath Taehyung's weight, he has no other choice but to pull the trigger. 

And the shot from the weapon is dull and butted with the brisk sound of being entered into a barrier of clothing and supple flesh. 

But the  _bang_ of the gun is so loud that it forces everyone to flinch. Police sirens blare from feet away, becoming louder and louder as the robbers begin to panic. 

 _"Fuck!"_ One of them yells before Taehyung is shoved to the ground. The men abandon the bag of money and make a break for the door, the police already in front. 

Yoongi pushes himself up hastily and runs to Taehyung who, is lying lifeless on the ground. Yoongi turns him over and lifts him up, tucking the upper half of his body to his chest. 

The large pool of red on the ground is quite hard to miss.

"Tae, Taehyung  _say something.:"_ Yoongi begs, his crystal blue tears coming to life as they stream down his pudgy round face. "Taehyung  _stop it_ just...  _Tae say something."_

Taehyung's eyes are glassy, his skin pale and splotchy. Perspiration condesates on his ghost white forehead, his lips dry and slightly parted. His breaths are shallow and stagnant. 

_"Hyung I..."_

"You're okay Taehyung,  _okay?_ You're fine I promise just keep breathing,  _please."_ Taehyung attempts to nod as he tries to follow his angel's instructions and breathe. 

But it's just too hard. 

People are watching and Yoongi wishes no one was here so that he could try to seal the bullet himself with his angel dust but  _no one is looking away._

The door swings open as four policemen enter. "Don't worry, the ambulance is already on the way." One of them says but Yoongi doesn't care. His hearing is swimmy and blurred and the stain of crimson on Taehyung's shirt is just growing and growing and  _growing._

Why isn't the damn ambulance  _here already._

Yoongi caresses Taehyung's ghostly colorless face. The younger man leans into the touch, his life source slowly but surely draining from his being. Taehyung experiences a violent chill as his blood continues to flow and pour from the bullet wound. Taehyung's lashes flutter closed. Yoongi's body freezes.

_"Taehyung."_

Yoongi weeps before the chiming of bells reverberates throughout the shop and a stretcher is rolled in, along with the stampede of quick and heavy footsteps. 

"Step aside!" An EMT screams. Yoongi's ears are ringing, his heart thumping so hard in his chest that it threatens to break the skin it hides behind. 

Taehyung is stolen from Yoongi's arms, all bloodied and dying. His blood is all over Yoongi's hands and clothes. The angel runs a hand through his dark locks, blood smearing past his cheeks and into his hair. His eyes are foggy and unfocused, the stubborn, copper-like stench of iron clogs his nostrils and his pores, making his stomach churn and his heart stutter.

Yoongi is shaking. His body trembles violently as he tries to stand. One of the EMTs notice his struggle and makes to help him up. Yoongi is too weak to shove then off. 

"We don't usually do this but, you can come with us just, hurry, alright?" Yoongi's face is blank as he is brought to the ambulance, his tears still streaming and his breaths rugged. Taehyung already has an oxygen mask on his face, his eyes still closed and his skin still white as opposed to its natural. golden tan color. 

Yoongi feels like he might throw up.

Once they arrive at the hospital, Taehyung is carted away, Yoongi being left to his own devices. 

It's then that Yoongi knows what Taehyung meant when he said that everything hurts without him. 

 

 

 

Because everything really does hurt without Taehyung. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you all, please leave me your thoughts in the comment section below? It would mean the world to me.
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)  
> [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)  
> [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fallen Angel and His Featherless Wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up yall, I know, its been some years now but I am still alive, I am sorry (I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I AM WRITING IT)
> 
> PSA: a lot of explaining is done in this chapter so please do not hesitate to ask me any clarifying questions. again, thank you so much for reading. it makes my heart sparkle. 
> 
> Without further ado, here we go and please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)   
>  [my tumblr♡](http://bangtanadriella.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Yoongi is thankful that the blood dissipates from his garb when he returns. 

 

His mint blue wings hang low, no air beneath them. The weight of them is dead against his back and he likes the feeling of it. 

He has to feel  _something._

Yoongi's face is emotionless as he drifts lifelessly through the clouds and back to his corner of the sky. 

There, a group of guardians await his arrival.

Among them is Namjoon and Hoseok. Their expressions are unreadable and it makes Yoongi wonder if he still has blood upon his cheeks. 

Surrounding the two angels is Jackson, his silver wings flitting irregularly. On either side of him floats two female angels. 

Lisa and Chaeyoung.

Yoongi can not calm the boiling rage in his heart. 

"Your charges were in danger and you didn't  _help_ them?!" Yoongi damn near yells. Rose looks close to tears while Lisa, has her sharp jaw clenched in anger. 

"Who do you think sent the police and the ambulance so quickly? It sure wasn't Jennie's phone call that made them arrive that fast." The purple winged guardian retorts. 

Chaeyoung takes in a shrill breath. "We tried to do more but, Jackson told us not to. We wanted to help your charge too Yoongi-hyung, but, it was out of our jurisdiction." She says with her lullaby of a voice. Yoongi whips his venomous gaze towards Jackson. 

"You told them not to help?" Yoongi asks, hurt laced into his tone. Jackson sighs. 

"Yoongi I had to do this. There has been some kind of misunderstanding here and it needs to be addressed." He says, having the audacity to sound so calm. Yoongi flies towards him dangerously. 

"What do you  _mean—"_

"You can not be  _serious_ Jackson." 

Yoongi is startled at the sound of that familiar voice. He slowly twirls to find those same doe eyes and dark ruffles of black hair that he expects, married to a pair of two, coal black, featherless wings. Skeletons of what they  _used_ to be.

Jeon Jeongguk.

"This is certainly a surprise Jeongguk. You know that you are not allowed up here without permission. What brings you?" Jackson asks. Jeongguk throws Yoongi a harsh look who, is still reeling from the shock of the boy's presence. 

"I am here to accuse one of your guardians of messing with his innocent's timeline for the sake of his own selfish reasoning." Yoongi's brows furrow, his rage bubbling to the brim. He makes to fly towards Jeongguk threateningly but Namjoon and Hoseok block his path with their own wings. 

"I would  _never_ do such a thing!" Yoongi screams at him. Jeongguk doesn't even flinch. 

He knew that there was something wrong about Jeongguk from the moment they met, but he had no idea that the boy would  _actually_ be the incarnation of Death himself. 

Yoongi had heard of Jeongguk's story. The Golden Angel as they called him, the perfect guardian with his huge wings made of pure gold. He was Jackson's right hand, that is, until he fell in love with his own charge, Kim Yugyeom. 

He secretly maintained the relationship with his innocent until the human made a grave mistake. He was involved with the wrong people at the wrong time. He was nearly beaten to death before the Golden Angel had had enough. 

Jeongguk got angry, seeking revenge on the men that had almost murdered the love of his life. He broke the one unwritten that every guardian angel knows without saying. 

An angel is  _never_ to take a human's life. 

Even if it is in pursuit of saving their innocent. 

And so Jeongguk's wings were to be burned from his back, however Park Jinyoung, Jackson's counterpart from down below saw potential in the fallen angel. 

Yoongi has known  _Death._ He is very familiar with his work, however, he had never seen the man in person, and he has never heard him go by the name  _Jeongguk._

Death was never allowed to appear in the clouds. They weren't welcome here. 

And now Yoongi knows his face. 

Death is handsome, devilishly so. He is innocent looking, bright eyed and beautiful.

Death is evil.

"What is the meaning of this Yoongi?" Jackson asks, turning to said guardian. Yoongi wordlessly conjures the timeline and hands it to the silver winged angel. 

"See for yourself." He says. Jackson takes the scroll and reads through the chain of events. His brows raise, nearly merging with his sun blonde hair. 

"Jeongguk, it doesn't say anywhere on here that the boy is meant to die anytime soon. He is meant to live till he is eighty-three years of age." He says firmly. Jeongguk conjures up his own black scroll, the parchment appearinf with in a cloud of smoke. He unrolls it. 

"Kim Taehyung is meant to die at age twenty. He is turning twenty-two in two months." Jeongguk responds with certainty. Yoongi's brows furrow. 

"Let me see." Jeongguk hands the scroll over, clearly having nothing to hide with the look of smugness written all over his sculpted face. Yoongi's eyes skim over the page until he indeed, finds the words that say Taehyung was meant to have died a long time ago. 

"Jackson..." Yoongi begins but, he doesn't even know what to say. He doesn't even know where to begin. 

"How can one timeline say he is meant to die, and the other not?" Hoseok asks. Jackson is about to answer before Namjoon gasps. 

"I have read about this in the library! An occurrence like this one is rare but, it has indeed happened in past history." The guardians turn to face Namjoon who, immediately adjusts his glasses at the newfound attention.

"Death comes for those who are meant to pass on, right? And us guardians are supposed to protect those from the things that are not supposed to kill them. Every human has a chain of events that they are meant to follow. We, are simply meant to guide them down this path, hence the term  _guardians,_ however, there are some humans that are more exceptional than others. In good ways, and in bad.

"Do you know the saying that has to do with a butterfly and its wings? That a small flutter can cause a chain reaction that can create enough wind that gathers into a hurricane or a tornado on the other side of the world? Well, humans lives are just like that. There are some humans who live lives that border on that of good and evil. Sort of, teetering over the line if you will. There is no doubt that Taehyung is a good person, however, every decision that he makes changes the course of the future for better or for worse. His future is uncertain and so, his life is practically up for grabs. If he dies then, it is for the best. If he lives then, that is also for the best but, the problem is this..." 

"Death takes lives for a reason, one of those reasons and the most common in a case like this, is that Death is meant to take those that birth evil. Death might be meant to take Taehyung because somewhere further down his bloodline, his child or, grandchild, or even great grandchild could be meant to do something so horrible that it is irreversible. That could be the reason he is meant to die in the timeline, however, the future isn't always certain. He is stuck in a limbo of sorts, his existence being both good and evil, or neither. And so, it is simply up to the best man to win the game. Yoongi and... Death." 

 

Overwhelmed with so much knowledge, each of the guardians take their own time to digest. Yoongi tries to think everything through but, there is just  _so much to unpack._

Taehyung's existence can either forge good or evil, but only time will tell? So that means either dying or living will simply be for the best? How is that fair?! Taehyung is a beautiful human being, there is no way in hell he can birth a nation of evil.

It's implausible.

Jackson clears his throat. "Namjoon is correct. All humans fall into a system but of course, the system isn't perfect. It has many flaws and one of those flaws, is that some humans don't fall into it, Taehyung being one of those humans. Only time will tell his fate, and when he dies, we will then know." 

Yoongi scoffs. "I do not want to wait for him to die Jackson. I want to keep him safe until it is his time. If it doesn't matter whether he lives or dies, why can he not stay alive?!" Yoongi argues. Jeongguk flies forward. 

"Because I have a job too, and if he has to die in my book, then I need to follow the rules and take his life." Yoongi's eyes grow dark.

"You didn't seem to follow the rules when you were a guardian, now did you" He says. The clouds grow quiet, and a flicker of hurt registers in Jeongguk's expression. As soon as it appears however, it dissipates. 

"I am not the enemy here. Just because I help people cross over does not mean that I intend to hurt. I have to do what must be done. I'm sorry." Jeongguk replies, albeit mechanically, as if he has had to explain this a thousand times. 

And Yoongi does feel bad, for snapping at the boy but, he just can't be. 

He can't let Taehyung die. 

It is all finally starting to make sense, why Taehyung is so accident prone, or why he happens to almost kill himself every ten seconds. 

It is because the world has  _literally_ turned against him. Taehyung is a pawn in a vicious game that he can't win, all at the hands of Death.

Yoongi straightens his back, flexing his mint blue wings, allowing them to span their complete length. He sets his gaze directly on Jeongguk.

"I am sorry, but if you must do your job, then so must I, and I am  _not_ allowing Jeongguk to die on my watch, so do your worst Jeongguk, because I will too." 

Jeongguk sends Jackson a trifling look before turning back to face the blue winged angel. 

He nods.

"Understood." He murmurs. 

Jackson clenches his hands, all of the angels stewing in the tension that both Yoongi and Jeongguk have created. Lisa and Chaeyoung share a look, as does Namjoon and Hoseok. The elder guardian sighs as Jeongguk runs a hand through his inkly locks. He exhales, his expression one of urgency.

"If that is the case, then I have no other choice. I would like to report Yoongi to the council to have his wings taken." The air runs hot in the clouds. Everyone's breaths hitch, clogged heavily in their throats. No one has any words to say.

Because requesting that a guardian's wings be cut is a  _very_ serious matter and accusation, all in the same. 

Jackson clears his throat. "On what grounds Jeongguk?" He asks. Yoongi practically growls.

"Yes on what grounds?!" He yells.

"On the grounds that he is in love with his innocent."

Chaeyoung gasps and Namjoon places his hand upon his forehead. Lisa has her arms crossed and Hoseok's mouth is agape. Jackson turns to the angel in question.

"Yoongi, is this true?" The blue winged angel opens his mouth to speak but, the words get trapped in his windpipe. His face as well as the tips of his ears burn red.

Was he in love with Taehyung?

At this point, there is no doubt about it.

Almost losing Taehyung today made Yoongi realize that the guardian couldn't live without him.

And what's worse is that Yoongi might have to.

Yoongi whips around sharply to face Jeongguk. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing. How I feel has nothing to do with this. It is _you_ who needs to suffer the conseqences of your actions, sending those robbers to kill him. You _knew_ he would try to stop them, didn't you?" Jeongguk has the audacity to rolls his eyes, making Yoongi scoff.

_The brat..._

"It all started with little illnesses here and there when he was born that would have done the trick, but every time _you_ just kept healing him and healing him and making this so much harder than what it had to be." Jeongguk spits.

"He got shot because of _you._ You put him in so much _pain —"_

"It didn't _have_ to be this way! His death could have been painless—"

"He was _bleeding_ to death—"

"You didn't answer my question _hyung."_

" _You damn —"_

 _"Yoongi."_ Jackson interrupts briskly and sternly, breaking apart the quarrel. He sets his gaze on the angel. "Are you, or are you no tin love with Kim Taehyung?" Yoongi takes in a deep breath, looking towards his two best friends before exhaling.

"No Jackson, I do not love Taehyung." _I am in love with him._

The answer seems to satisfy Jackson, so much so that he gives a single nod and turns back to look at the Angel of Death. "Do you have evidence of what you say Jeongguk?"

The boy's eyes turn so black Yoongi's gets a chill. His brows are furrowed and his expression is frigid as all Hell.

He says nothing.

 Jackson nods once more. "Well then it is settled, you have your answer. Yoongi is not in love with his charge. Now please, return back to whence you came.

 

 

"It is time that Yoongi returns to his charge." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP SURPRISE. (don't worry we will see more taegi goodness vert soon)
> 
> Please leave me a comment and maybe some kudos please? See you all soon!
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)   
>  [my tumblr♡](http://bangtanadriella.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEWOO!
> 
> So... that comeback tho... DIONYSIS IS THAT BITCH.  
> What were some of your faves from the album? 
> 
> ANYWAY! Here we go! Thank you so much for sticking with this story and I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Here is some cute fluff to make up for it. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd sorry in advance babes. 
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)   
>  [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Jimin is already in the hallway, right before Taehyung's hospital room. His cheeks are red from a constant rubbing, his entire face streaked with tears that show no sign in stopping. Yoongi runs forward. 

"Jimin." He calls out, breathing so fast as if he had run a marathon. Jimin turns on his heels quick, a sob ripping past his lips as he traps Yoongi in a tight hug. The angel in disuguise doesn't expect it but, he  _feels_ the severity of this human's pain. 

"I'm sorry Jimin I was... I had to do something." Yoongi weakly explains but, Jimin doesn't even seem to register what he had just said. 

"H-Hyung, wh-what  _happened."_ Jimin cries. Yoongi pulls away, his hands still holding the dancer upright. 

"He just had his second surgery. He-he lost a lot of blood so... they gave him a blood transfusion. Because the shot was so close to his s-skin, there wasn't much projection, but the bullet went through his stomach which I guess, is more prone to infection. Jimin I'm sorry that's all I—“

"What  _happened hyung."_ Jimin begs to know. Yoongi swallows thickly. 

"W-We were at a coffee shop... a few robbers came in and Tae he... he tried to s-stop them." Yoongi's bottom lip quivers, no matter how hard he tries to remain unaffected. 

Jimin clamps a head over his mouth, shaking his head in disbelief as more tears spring to his eyes. 

"I swear that boy doesn't  _think_ sometimes. And  _now?_ It's cost him his  _life."_

Yoongi's heart shrivels. "I'm-I'm so sorry Jimin. I know he's your friend and—“

"Hyung, stop it. He's your friend too, just as he is mine." Jimin sniffles as he wipes his nose. He looks to the room, the small window just a portal to a world of men in masks. Taehyung is hidden from view but the blood on the gloves of the doctors makes both the angel and the human sick to their stomachs. 

"Hyung? Can I tell you something? I know Tae might hate me for this but... I just have to say it. I don't want... I don't want you to  _not_ know this... in case something happens." The ends of Jimin's words become more high pitched and strained as he avoids the window of Taehyung's hospital room. 

Yoongi gives him a single nod. "I was  _so pissed_ at you, for what you did to Taehyung and how you made him feel but... he told me that you apologized, that you  _took care_ of him." Jimin takes in a deep breath that is fringed with tears. "He really cares about you, a lot. And he understands that you might not like him back but he still wants to e your friend. He doesn't want to go through life without knowing you. I just... I hope with all my might that he gets through this, and when he does, you better not ever,  _ever_ hurt him again. Or else." Jimin warns, his eyes dark, blaring with rage despite still being glossed with tears. 

Yoongi nods with a gulp, face etched with a bit of fear. "I understand." He says. "I never..." he looks toward the window, "I'm sorry. I never meant for it to be like this. I wish I could explain things but... I just can't." 

Jimin nods with a sigh. "I don't need you to explain anything to me. I just want you to know how Tae feels about you." 

"I do, and I know it doesn't help but... I really care about him too." 

Jimin bites his lip, to trap his oncoming weeps. 

"I know you do. I do too." 

 

Jimin was fast asleep on the couch near Taehyung's bed. He had been studying to pass the time, to keep his focus away from Taehyung's pale, still face. His open laptop is the only light that remains in the room, with the exception of the blinking lights and buttons of Taehyung's monitor.

Yoongi inhales shakily as he intertwines his fingers with Taehyung's once more. He had two clear breathing tubes in his nostrils, his chest rising steadily and lethargically. Yoongi feels his heart wrench, his guts being wrung out like an old, wet towel. His stomach was in knots, and his throat stings from holding back his cries. His  eyes are certainly red from seeing Taehyung in such a state. 

But he couldn't cry. He needed to be strong, for himself and more importantly, for his charge Taehyung. 

The thought of using his magic to heal Taehyung has done more than cross his mind, but Yoongi couldn't risk creating any medical miracles that go against the odds of logic. He also can't risk the chance of revealing the guardian world to any of the doctors. It could cost him his wings but, at this point, wings be damned. 

He was supposed to protect Taehyung from situations like this.

And boy did he fail.

Yoongi squeezes his charge's hand, the strict line between guardian and innocent more than just blurred. It's completely erased, all things separating them from business has done nothing but vanish into thin air. 

Yoongi loves Taehyung. 

Yoongi is  _in love_ with Taehyung. 

Point. Blank. Period. 

"Mr. Min?" The door creaks open, an older woman with glasses and a tight, neat bun atop her head enters the hospital room. She is frail and her hair has strands of silver sprinkled here and there. Her coat is a pure, pristine white color. Upon seeing that Jimin is still sleeping, she is quiet. 

Yoongi doesn't move to greet her. Instead he keeps his fingers laced with Taehyung's. He looks up at the doctor. 

"Hello. " The woman smiles. 

"My name is Doctor Choi." She says before closing the door. "How are you holding up?" Yoongi shoots Taehyung a withering, defeated look. 

"Honestly... I don't know." The doctor nods. 

"I understand that this must be hard for you Mr. Min. Just know that we are doing everything we can to make sure that Taehyung makes a full and speedy recovery." Yoongi simply nods, rubbing his thumb over the top of Taehyung's hand. Doctor Choi makes to stand in front of Yoongi, her eyes sparkling at the way that him and Taehyung's hands are linked. 

"We were able to successfully remove the bullet from Mr. Kim's stomach. The only problem that we're dealing with now is the fact that because the area of the stomach is so sensitive, we could risk infection if it is not taken care of properly." 

Yoongi nods in understanding, releasing a breath that he didn't even know he had been holding. Doctor Choi flips to another page on her clipboard. 

"He will need to go through extensive physical therapy, just so that he can get back on the right track, back to normal everyday life. It will be a little difficult, but not impossible. We have seen gunshot victims with more serious injuries than this make a full recovery with no problems whatsoever." 

Yoongi squeezes Taehyyung's hand. "So, he'll be okay?" Doctor Choi nods.

"In due time, Mr. Kim will be just fine." Yoongi releases a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Even though Yoongi was going to heal Taehyung as much as he could, within believability of course, as soon as they leave. 

Even so, it is wonderful news to hear, that Taehyung would be alright even without the use of his angel dust. 

"Thank you." Yoongi mumbles before Doctor Choi takes a few steps toward the door. 

"I will have someone check on you all in a little while. Have a good night Mr. Min." 

"You too." The doctor leaves and once again, Yoongi is left to his own miserable thoughts. 

Hours pass, and Yoongi has closed his eyes, his hand resting in Taehyung's as sinks into his chair, a cloud of exhaustion hovering over his human form. He is drained, emotionally more than physically but, fatigue nonetheless. 

The sheets of the bed crinkle around Taehyung, his body stirring as the grip on Yoongi's hand tightens. Taehyung starts to intake sharp, pained breaths before releasing them into low groans. 

"Tae?" Yoongi stands in time to see Taehyung's eyes flutter open at a painstakingly slow pace. 

"Hyung...  _hey."_ Taehyung greets him weakly with hooded eyes, a big, boxy smile on his face. Yoongi wants to roll his eyes but, he is afraid that if he does, the tears will just start to pool down his pale cheeks. 

Yoongi doesn't even think before hugging the younger man, as tight as he can without hurting him. The angle for the hug is awkward but it doesn't even matter.

Because Taehyung still exuberates the same warmth that Yoongi had been missing all this time.

"Taehyung... you...  _Tae."_ The guardian can't even find the right words to say. His innocent almost died while he was there  _in person._

Not to mention the fact that the event itself has made Yoongi realize just how much he was in love with the boy. 

Taehyung grunts as he pushes himself up to a sitting position. Yoongi helps him to do so, but not without a bit of scolding first. Once Taehyung is comfortable against his pillow, Yoongi pulls his seat closer to the hospital bed. 

"Do you feel okay?" Yoongi asks cautiously. Taehyung nods slowly, looking a bit dizzy.

"I feel  _amazing."_

_"Taehyung."_

" _Okay,_ okay..." Taehyung giggles, his voice raspy. "Everything... kind of hurts, my stomach hurts but... I feel okay." 

Yoongi nods. "Good." Yoongi flicks Taehyung in the forehead. 

" _Ouch!_ _Hyung..."_ Taehyung whines. Yoongi scrunches up his face in an attempt to show just how angry he is at the younger.

"What you did was reckless and stupid and could have gotten you  _killed._ That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen you do and  _trust me,_ I have seen you do a lot of dumb things." Yoongi finishes with a small pout on his lips. Taehyung smiles sleepily. The quirks of his lips soon deflate, an expression of sorrow gracing his features. 

"You sound scared still hyung. I'm okay." Taehyung says quietly, guiltily. 

Tears well up in Yoongi's cat-like eyes. "I was you  _idiot._ I almost... we almost  _lost you_ Taehyung." 

Taehyung inhales shakily. "I'm sorry." Yoongi swallows, face red with anger. 

"You should be. Don't you  _ever_ do that to me, ever  _ever_ again." Yoongi grits as a few stray tears fall from his eyes. 

Taehyung nods. "I won't." 

Yoongi wipes at his own pudgy face, hoping that more tears don't fall. Taehyung's jaw clenches with a frown. 

"Hyung stop that... I don't, I don't like seeing you cry." He chides. Yoongi sniffles, his eyes the floor as he tries to calm his raging heart. 

The bed creaks. "Hyung, come here." Taehyung asks. Yoongi removes his hands from his face as he complies. He scoots his chair forward, inching closer to the bed. Taehyung pats the spot next to him, gesturing for Yoongi to sit. Yoongi does just that. Taehyung then intertwines their fingers and lifts up their hands. He presses light, feathery, lazy kisses to each of Yoongi's knuckles. The guardian's cheeks are immediately tinted a sweet, cherry red. 

"I'm sorry." 

'Don't be spry. Be careful you dummy." Taehyung titters and pulls Yoongi closer. The guardian angel raises a brow in question. "Tae, what are you doing?" 

"Lay down, I need something to cuddle so I can sleep." Yoongi scoffs, his face still heated from the kisses. His cheeks are bright red, all because Taehyung is trying to cuddle him right now. 

"You just want to use me as a pillow." Yoongi pouts, pretending to be annoyed, hoping that Taehyung can't see through his cloak of indifference. 

Taehyung giggles as Yoongi is pulled down and drawn into his side. Taehyung lifts the thin cover over the two of them, using all of his might. He wraps his arms around Yoongi's waist, the older's heart quickening in its beats. It's too fast to be considered normal, and Yoongi knows damn well that Taehyung's touch isn't good for his heart. 

Yoongi exhales in content as he closes his eyes, the beeping of machines and the smell of sterilized air making it difficult but ultimately, allowing the angel to succumb to peaceful state of serenity. Yoongi is curled into Taehyung's side, warmth enveloping him like a thick blanket. It takes a while but, once Taehyung's rough breaths are even and quiet, Yoongi looks up at him, his nose a hair away from Taehyung's chin. He shimmies up slowly as to not wake Taehyung. 

He takes in Taehyung's beautiful lashes and rosy lips. The slope of his nose and his honey kissed skin that is still a sickly pale. 

Yoongi shimmies closer. 

He doesn't even think before pressing his plump lips to the corner of Taehyung's mouth, his own lips formed into a small pout as he kisses the spot. Yoongi withdraws slowly, closing his eyes. He snuggles his head beneath Taehyung's chin, his chest resting upon the younger's chest. 

What he doesn't see, is how Taehyung smiles after the kiss. 

And what they both don't see, is that Jimin has been wide awake for some time. 

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

Walking is okay for Taehyung. His leg's do ache and crack from being in the bed for too long but, he is able to walk well with some assistance. Yoongi is there every step of the way, holding his hand as well as placing one on the small of his back for support. Taehyung does sometimes complain about a burning sensation in his stomach but, the doctor says it is normal and that they are doing their best to relieve as much of his pain as possible without him overdosing. 

Taehyung sleeps,  _a lot._ Far more than usual. Sometimes Yoongi has to check his breathing, not trusting the monitor enough to let Taehyung be. 

Hoseok visits when he is done teaching his kids class. The dance major immediately brightens the room, every time he steps inside. 

Yoongi's heart sparkles when Taehyung begins to laugh again. 

He sometimes manages to fall asleep himself, either on the chair next to Taehyung's bed, or in the bed  _with_ Taehyung. Regardless, they can't keep their hands off of each other, whether that be just handholding, or cuddling as they fall asleep. Taehyung is always the one holding onto Yoongi, the angel in disguise being the perfect size that fits into Taehyung's side like a puzzle piece. 

They all admire Taehyung's strength. His ability to fight through such a challenge is more than astonishing. He faces every challenge with a smile, no matter if he stumbles when he walks or, when he needs a bit of help getting to the bathroom or eating. He laughs it off, saying every time that he would get better soon. 

It makes Yoongi want cry. 

And Jimin notices it  _all._

The dancer is smart, everyone knows this. Behind his cute mochi of a face, apple-like cheeks, crescent shaped eyes and button of a nose, lies a cunning, mischievous, intelligent young man that knows  _exactly_ what he sees when he sees it. 

So  _of course_ Jimin notices the fleeting touches, longer-than-normal stares, and mid day cuddling sessions shared between both his bestest friend in the whole wide world and the boy he has practically been pining over ever since the young man saved him on multiple occasions. 

At first, Jimin was afraid that this would be one of those situations where the victim falls in love with their savior and that Taehyung would just get his heart broken again, just like it was after he caught Hyungsik cheating on him. 

But overtime, Jimin has come to realize that  _this_ wasn't  _that._

He notices that look in Taehyung's eye when he sees Yoongi. He has  _never_ seen that look before, and when it decorated Taehyung's already gorgeous face, it was the most beautiful thing Jimin had ever witnessed. 

And as Taehyung's best friend, he must take it upon himself to make sure that his platonic soulmate is happy. 

It's up to him to make the damn thing happen. 

 

 

It's time that Taehyung and Yoongi (or as Jimin likes to call them, his two idiots), figure out just how much in love they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH LIFE IS HARD. 
> 
> Thank you guys! Please comment below and let me know what you think :)
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)   
>  [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your thoughts? It helps tremendously. ♡
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)  
> [my tumblr♡](http://musicaltheatrecvrls.tumblr.com/)  
> [my cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


End file.
